Innocent Eighteen
by NigHtEyeZ
Summary: Goku x Sanzo and Goku x Konzen. *Sigh* Goku is so lucky to have two sexy blond hitting on him. Finally, Chapter five *COMPLETED!!!*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ don't own Saiyuki. Damn it.  
  
  
  
~*~*~ Innocent Eighteen ~*~*~  
  
Chapter one  
  
It was raining heavily that night. Good thing the Sanzo-ikkou found an inn before it started to rain. Hakkai wanted to have a shower while Gojyo, as usual, went downstairs to flirt with the bar maids. The room was empty expect for two person.  
  
Genjo Sanzo had his eyebrows tied into a knot. He sat on a chair next to the window and wonders how much he hates rainy days like this. To make matters worse, he was down to his last cigarette.  
  
Unknown to him, Son Goku studied his beloved guardian from behind. Without his outer robes, Goku's golden eyes could easily devour Sanzo's broad shoulders and his bare upper arms. Sanzo's blond hair was what the little monkey loves the most.  
  
Sanzo flicked his lighter a few times to light his last cigarette. The stubborn lighter just won't do its wonders. Is it him or it is true that nothing goes right for him in rainy days? His frown deepens as he continues to flick his lighter.  
  
The poor monk didn't expect his lighter would work so suddenly. Somehow, the small lit of orange fire manage to lick Sanzo's thumb. "KUSO (SHIT)!!"  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku leaped off from the bed and landed beside his guardian. Taking Sanzo's left hand, Goku felt a slight ping of annoyance at the redness of Sanzo's thumb. Sanzo eyed the little monkey wearily. [Can't he see that I'm in a bad mood now?]  
  
"Baka saru, let go. Wha-" Sanzo can't continue when Goku placed the burnt thumb inside his mouth. The boy sucked on his thumb gently.  
  
Sanzo held his breath and felt his heartbeat quickens by every single millisecond. Very, very 'naughty thoughts' came into his mind as he watches his little saru sucking his thumb. If Goku had lifted his head, he would see Sanzo's face redder than Gojyo's hair.  
  
[His lips are soft and... wet.] Sanzo shook his head violently. What was he thinking about?? He quickly yanked his hand away from Goku's grasp. As the boy looked up at him with surprised eyes, Sanzo had already masked his true emotions with a cold glare.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sanzo asked the boy coldly.  
  
"I-I... you burnt your thumb and I..." Goku stammered and swallow the lump in his throat. Had he done something wrong again? He hoped not. He doesn't like Sanzo getting mad with him. But Goku knew better. From Sanzo's tone, the little monkey knew his guardian is angry, god knows why.  
  
Goku lowered his head and waited for the paper-fan-of-doom to land on his head. It never came. He was greeted with another cold glare when he looked up at Sanzo again.  
  
"Ch'. Don't do that again. Who knows what saru madness you're carrying." Sanzo stood up and headed for the door. He had missed the flashes of hurt in Goku's eyes. "If I need healing, I know where to find Hakkai. And I do NOT need you."  
  
The monk's presence was gone in an instant, leaving Goku all alone. After standing still at the same position, facing the door that Sanzo walked out from, for ten whole seconds, Goku felt all his energy draining out.  
  
He crept back onto the bed and under the covers. What was that tight feeling in his chest? Goku wondered if he is sick. No, he had been fine the whole day until... Sanzo gets mad at him.  
  
The vision of Sanzo's cold face just won't fade away no matter how hard Goku tried. Why is his throat dry and he can't breath through his nose? Maybe he is really sick. Hakkai would be able to cure him. Goku snuggles deeper into the comfortable bed.  
  
He loves Sanzo. Yup, you heard it right. Goku loves Sanzo. Not lust, not sexual needs, not brotherly love, but something much purer and deeper. Sanzo had been his everything.  
  
Does Sanzo feel the same way for him?  
  
//I do NOT need you. //  
  
He'd rather Sanzo smack his head with the infamous paper fan a million times than to repeat the scenario from earlier again. The rain outside kept pouring while the little saru cried himself to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mister, I think you had enough." The bartender, an old bald man, had never seen such a 'beautiful' man in his life. Blond hair, violet eyes and a lean body is there anything sexier than that?  
  
Sanzo lifted his head groggily. He was not drunk and he knows it, maybe a little dizzy but certainly not drunk. "Another."  
  
The bartender shrugged and took Sanzo's empty glass to fill it up. The monk stared at his thumb. Why did that stupid monkey had to ruin his mood? He has no idea how could Goku affect his mood just by a simple caring action.  
  
Ch', who was he kidding? He's Genjo Sanzo and he knows everything. Well, everything except for that baka saru... Someone once said, 'The more you care about something, the more painful you will be when it is gone.'  
  
*CLINK* The bartender placed Sanzo's glass in front of him; his deep thoughts were interrupted. He blinked twice when he realized that he was pressing his left thumb with his lips, the thumb where Goku had in his mouth a few hours ago.  
  
~*~  
  
(Next morning)  
  
"Ne, Hakkai. Do you think that baka saru is sick?" Gojyo was sitting on the bed next to the sleeping Goku. After pulling open the curtains and letting the sunshine in, Hakkai walked towards Gojyo.  
  
"Why do you say so?" Hakkai smiled and tilted his head a little. He can't see anything wrong with the youngest (Also the oldest) member of their group.  
  
"Take a closer look." Gojyo said with a seldom seen serious face. As asked, Hakkai sat down beside Gojyo and studied Goku; he immediately realized what Gojyo was saying.  
  
Goku's cheeks clearly had dried up tears on them. The boy was clutching at the covers so tightly as if he would disappear into thin air if he lets go. He had a deep frown and little beads of sweat drops formed on his forehead. He looked like he's having a nightmare. His lips were parted and trembling a little.  
  
"Look, he's trembling!" Gojyo said with a worried voice. Before he reached out to shake the boy, Hakkai stopped him. "What the..."  
  
Hakkai mentioned for him to keep it down then proceeded to move closer to Goku. A few moments later, he lifted his head and sighed. "Just as I thought. Goku is sleep talking."  
  
"Eh?" Gojyo sweat dropped and felt a rush of relief. Sanzo won't be happy if this saru gets sick. "What is he saying?" Not waiting for Hakkai to answer, Gojyo leaned forward so that his ear was inches away from Goku's mouth.  
  
Gojyo opened his eyes wide. It was soft but clear, he heard it. He definitely heard it.  
  
"Sanzo..."  
  
~*~  
  
Genjo Sanzo appeared when Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku were mid-way through their breakfast. He calmly sat down and ordered a cup of coffee. "What?" Violet eyes scanned through the other three dangerously, daring them to make any comment about his obvious eye bags.  
  
They resumed to their daily activities with Gojyo and Goku fighting over food and Hakkai trying to break the fight/enjoying their fight. They acted as if everything was normal but it's not.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo did not want to upset neither Sanzo nor Goku by asking them what had happen between them. But they have a good guess.  
  
Sanzo ignored Goku. In fact, he ignored everyone. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Goku had moved to sit next to him. "Ne, ne Sanzo! Listen to me! Gojyo poured cold water at me this morning to wake me up! Isn't he mean??"  
  
"What?! I already told you it was an accident, baka saru! It was your bloody fault by the way! If you hadn't suddenly jumped up from bed and hugged me while I was..."  
  
After a few minutes, a blood-curding 'urusai' and two gunshots could be heard eight miles away from the inn.  
  
~*~  
  
A whole day of jeep driving and still, they haven't reach the next town. Which means they were going to spend the night deep inside the forest.  
  
Something had been troubling Goku all day. Hakkai and Gojyo noticed that it was either the saru wasn't concentrating or was deep in thought while looking at Sanzo. The duo left the jeep, giving excuses that they wanted to investigate some imaginary sounds behind the bushes.  
  
And so, Sanzo was left with Goku to accompany. Well, maybe the monk doesn't need any company after all. Ten minutes passed, Sanzo still had his back facing Goku. He quietly smokes on his cigarette. Behind him, Goku opened his mouth a few times to strike a conversation but shut his mouth cowardly every time.  
  
Another ten long minutes passed. Picking up his courage, Goku sucked in a deep breathe to calm his racing heart. He put on his smile and asked in an oh-so-innocent tone. "Ne, Sanzo. Where did you go yesterday night?"  
  
As if Goku said the magic word, Sanzo got out from the jeep and faced him. The monk held his cigarette delicately with two fingers and opened his mouth slightly to let the smoke out. Looking at Goku with his bored violet eyes, Sanzo finally spoke. "It's none of your business, saru."  
  
Sanzo turned to walk away. His footsteps were stopped when slender arms were locked tightly around his waist. "Don't leave me again." Goku muttered. Seeing Sanzo walking away from him the second time was just too much. "Please."  
  
Sanzo felt like a jerk. He was supposed to be the monkey's guardian and look what he's thinking about now! Sanzo had an urge to pin the monkey down on the ground. His mind won't operate properly with Goku so near him, not to mention the fact that Goku's warm body was pressing his back.  
  
Just a few more seconds. Sanzo wanted to stay like this, it wasn't everyday he had felt this... needed. Neither of them moved. Goku shifted slightly so that his body was completely glued with Sanzo. He snuggled onto Sanzo's back and inhaled his guardian's one and only scent.  
  
"Do you love me, Sanzo?" The words somehow managed to escape from Goku's mouth before he could stop it. Sanzo clearly stiffened. The special atmosphere was ruined.  
  
With a little too much force, Sanzo tore Goku's arms away. He took a few 'big' steps forward and turn to face Goku. "Hakkai and Gojyo are gone for too long. Go find them." He ordered Goku as if he hadn't heard the saru's question.  
  
Sanzo did not miss the pain in Goku's eyes this time. The monk flinched. He wanted to say something but it was Goku who spoke first. "Okay." A fake smile plastered on his face and attempting to hide his sorrow, that was how Goku reacted.  
  
Goku turned and ran before he had a chance to cry in front of Sanzo. His guardian doesn't need a weakling who cries too much. He knows that. And in order to stay beside Sanzo, crying is never an option. Therefore, Goku always keeps a smile on.  
  
~*~  
  
After a few minutes of knocking his head against a tree over and over again, Goku resumed looking for his companions. Sanzo was right; they were gone too long. He regretted the idea of punishing himself for asking Sanzo that stupid question; his head truly hurts like hell!  
  
"Oi! Hakkai!! Gojyo!!" He yelled, there was still no reply. Goku hoped they don't get lost. Hell, he hoped he himself wouldn't get lost. "Where are you guys?!"  
  
Goku stopped his search abruptly, for his golden eyes spot someone or something lying a few feet away from where he stood. Curiosity enables Goku to find out what was there. He had the shock of his life when he found his answer.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is that baka saru?!!" Sanzo paced back and fro, making Gojyo frown in annoyance. Hakkai was equally disturbed as Sanzo. "I'm going to KILL that idiot when he comes back!" [IF he comes back, you mean.]  
  
Outside, Sanzo appears to be angry with Goku but inside, he's worried sick and blaming himself for Goku's absent. [What if Goku's not coming back?] Sanzo hated that thought. [Than I'll have to find him and handcuff him with myself.]  
  
"Stop walking already. You aren't THAT worried about your pet, ne? Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo took another swing from his canned beer. He received a death glare soon enough.  
  
"Ch'. You must be kidding me. Me? Worrying about that idiot saru?" Sanzo shot back all too eagerly. He needed something to distract him from going berserk.  
  
"Heh, that 'idiot' saru's back." Gojyo lifted his chin to point at the figure behind Sanzo.  
  
[Damn!] The monk looked behind to see a pair of innocent golden eyes, with a tint of hurt in them. [Did Goku heard what I've said?]  
  
"Goku! Where have you-" Hakkai was the first to rush to him. "Ano, Goku... who's that person you're carrying?" He was also the fist to see a slumped figure being carried by Goku.  
  
"I don't know." He answered softly, still hurt from what Sanzo said earlier. Goku slowly eased the figure on the ground with Hakkai's help. "When I found him, he was already unconscious."  
  
Gojyo and Sanzo walked over to the 'thing' Goku had found. The three of them, including Hakkai had the same surprise of their life like Goku when they saw the person's face.  
  
"He..." Gojyo broke the silence. "has blond hair."  
  
"And he..." Hakkai continues what was on everyone's mind. "looks like Sanzo."  
  
Goku reached out to softly sweep the man's golden hair from covering his feature. "He's beautiful." The reason why Goku said that, nobody knows. Sanzo's frown appeared. He wanted to pull Goku away from this mysterious man who looked like him.  
  
The monkey, not noticing Sanzo's reaction, leaned closer to the stranger. [He really looks like Sanzo. I wonder if...he has violet eyes too.] As if wanting to answer his question, the man made a soft grunt before blinking his eyes open.  
  
Golden eyes met violet ones. Goku stayed shock for a moment. He knows this person. Yet, he can't remember who is he. Goku was drowned inside the deep violet and familiar eyes of this supposedly stranger.  
  
The man overcome his shock and suddenly gave out a smile, something Sanzo would never do. And he did something else that Sanzo always wanted to do. The man pulled Goku into his embrace.  
  
"Eh???" Goku was totally confused now. Why was a stranger hugging him? But the monkey did not push him away. Goku found the man's embrace warm and welcoming. He didn't found the strength to struggle anyway.  
  
Sanzo by now is struggling with both Hakkai and Gojyo grabbing each of his arms. The monk wanted to reach for his gun and send this bastard who was hugging Goku down to hell. It took every ounce of Hakkai and Gojyo's strength to stop the almost mad monk.  
  
"Goku." All the struggling stopped. The man had just called Goku by his name. Is he a stranger after all?  
  
Konzen Douji never felt any happier after he had lost Son Goku for one month. "I finally found you."  
  
  
  
AN: What the heck!! I typed finished this and it's 12.00 a.m. in the morning of 21 of December 2002! Guess what, it's my 17th birthday today! *NigHtEyeZ did a crazy birthday dance*  
  
Oh yeah, back to the AN. This is my first Saiyuki fic and I'm proud of it. English is my second language and Chinese is actually my first. So please bear with me if I have grammar mistakes or past/present tenses mistake (There's probably a whole bunch of 'em.)  
  
The title is 'Innocent Eighteen' because Goku is actually eighteen and he is innocent. I love Son Goku!!!! Will you review as my birthday present? Please? *Huge puppy eyes* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ don't own Saiyuki. Damn it.  
  
  
  
~*~*~ Innocent Eighteen ~*~*~  
  
Chapter two  
  
Konzen's Flashback  
  
[500 years ago]  
  
"One month! One whole fucking month!" Konzen slammed his fist against the table in frustration. He can't take it anymore! Kenren Taishou and Tenpou Gensui can understand the desperate situation Konzen is in now. "And you still can't find 'him'!!"  
  
'Him', Son Goku, also known as Konzen's lover, had disappeared one month ago. Where he had gone or why, nobody knows, including Konzen himself. He could remember the last time he saw Goku. That very morning, Konzen had awakened to see a sleeping Goku beside him.  
  
Goku was tired from all the 'exercise' yesterday night, so Konzen had thoughtfully gotten out of bed without waking him. After wearing his robes, he went out of the room. That was the last time Konzen saw Goku.  
  
Konzen had been miserable ever since his lover disappeared. Finding Goku seemed to be his only job and target in life. Of course Kenren and Tenpou had helped. Somehow, one way or another, the great General and Marshal of Heaven's Western Army did not succeed in finding Goku.  
  
"No, there is not even a trace of Goku's whereabouts." Kenren spoke out for both Tenpou and himself. He felt ashamed to be so useless in critical moments like this. "We're never going to see Goku again."  
  
"Maa, maa. Don't be so sure, Kenren." Tenpou replied with his long- time-no-see-smile. Not wanting to keep Konzen and Kenren waiting any longer, he showed them a thick book he was holding. Seeing their confusion, Tenpou explained. "It's a spell book. I've found a spell to bring Konzen to Goku."  
  
"Eh? How you'd know it'll work?" Kenren tried to snatch the book but Tenpou was far quicker. He smiled dangerously at the red-haired Taishou.  
  
"I don't." Tenpou answered. Both Konzen and Kenren sweat dropped. "I have no idea if it'll work or not. To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure how to operate this spell stuff." Turning to Konzen, Tenpou's face suddenly turned serious. "It's just a chance we have to take for getting Goku back. It's your choice, are you willing to take the risk?"  
  
All these commotion and Konzen hadn't avert his view from his clean paperwork on the table. There was something wrong with it. With Goku around, his paperwork was never 'clean'. For the tenth time today, Konzen had pointed out the difference with and without Goku. He misses the saru.  
  
"You would have two weeks before the spell wears off." Tenpou added.  
  
Without much thinking, Konzen made his decision. "Fine. But if I come back empty-handed, both of you are so dead."  
  
(Background: *Kenren rolled his eyes sarcastically*)  
  
End of Konzen's Flashback  
  
~*~  
  
[500 years later]  
  
"Ano... who are you mister?" Goku blushed deeply as the Sanzo-look- alike person did not loosen his bear hug. The real Sanzo was also red in face, with anger of course.  
  
Konzen was so glad to see Goku that he barely noticed the three other people. When he finally did, it was when Sanzo was yelling for both Hakkai and Gojyo to let go. "Kenren... Tenpou?" No, they weren't his friends. Who's that rude blond monk who was ruining his reunion with Goku?  
  
"Not again!" Gojyo exclaimed and slapped his forehead. The stranger was calling them the names Homura did. "And who the heck might you be?" He had a good guess.  
  
"Konzen. I'm Konzen." Much to Sanzo's relief, he released Goku and stood up. His purple robe fell into place, reminding Goku how familiar this 'Konzen' is.  
  
Konzen cursed mentally as he realized that something had went wrong in Tenpou's spell. Sure he had found Goku, but what is he doing on earth and not in heaven? Why is Goku's hair short, why is he wearing weird clothing's, and who are these people?  
  
Konzen wasn't stupid, he knew something was terribly wrong, but he just can't figure out what.  
  
The Kenren-look-alike, Tenpou-look-alike and the rude blond monk don't seemed like they would kidnap Goku. But you can't judge a book by its cover. Konzen can't decide if they were friends or foe. So he did what he could think of at that moment. "I've lost my memories."  
  
"Ch', bullshitting. Don't tell me you can only remember Goku, your long lost love?" Sanzo snapped. He took Goku by his wrist and pulled him away from Konzen but he was stopped, for Konzen held Goku's other wrist.  
  
"That's right. I can only remember some names. And Goku happens to be my lover." Konzen said without blinking. He doesn't like this blond monk one bit.  
  
Goku blushed heavily from Konzen's confession. [I-I'm his lover??] Funnily, the saru doesn't mind being called Konzen's lover. It sounded so right. Sanzo's face blackens and he reached inside his robe, searching for his trusty gun.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo quickly took their positions to hold Sanzo's arm in place once again. Using this perfect chance, Konzen pulled Goku by his side and hugged the blushing saru possessively. The innocent duo sighed helplessly. It was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
"Tell me again why did I agree to let him come along?" Sanzo asked Hakkai with a huge vein popping on his forehead. The emerald eyed man smiled and wisely kept his mouth shut. [Actually, Goku pleaded Sanzo with his famous puppy dog eyes to take Konzen to the nearest town.]  
  
The monk had been like that for the past few hours since they continue their journey. Hakkai was driving with Sanzo beside him. At the backseat, Goku was sitting in the middle of Gojyo and Konzen. After having his daily activity of quarrelling with Gojyo, the saru gave it a rest and stared at the clouds above with a bored expression.  
  
Suddenly, the saru's tummy rumbled loudly. It was time for his other daily activity. "Harahetta! When can we eat?"  
  
*Continues for five more minutes with Gojyo teasing Goku and Hakkai assuring him they'll be reaching the town soon to add the effects. *  
  
Sanzo's eyebrows twitched and the vein on his forehead is getting bigger. He really didn't want to do this, but god, that monkey has a special ability to get onto his nerves.  
  
Sanzo/Konzen: "URUSAI!!!!" *SMACK* *SMACK*  
  
Goku: "ITAI!!!"  
  
Poor Goku, instead of receiving the paper-fan-of-doom only, a fist had landed on his head too this time. The little saru winced and rubbed his head with both hands. Gojyo was laughing his head off and Hakkai... well he was trying not to swerve the jeep too much.  
  
Sanzo gave a deadly glare at Konzen and vice versa. The two blonds were thinking about the same thing. [How dare he hits MY Goku???]  
  
"Serves you right, saru!" Gojyo teased. He was unprepared for the cold glare that Konzen shot and the infamous paper fan whacking him on his head. This time, it was Goku's turn to laugh.  
  
"He wouldn't be so noisy if you kept your bloody mouth shut." Sanzo regain calmness and sat down on his seat again. Gojyo made a face at the monk as he resumed to wrestle with Goku again.  
  
[How did Goku ended up with such a rude and violent person?] Konzen shot a few more cold glances at the monk in front of him. (AN: Konzen would never admit Sanzo was his reincarnate if he knew.) Whatever. He was going to take Goku back in two weeks time. And no one is going to stop him from doing so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
(In an inn)  
  
"Please Sanzo~~ Pretty, pretty, please..." Goku begged with his huge shinny golden orbs that always melt Sanzo's frostbitten heart. The monk sighed and gave in. What was he to do? His beloved monkey is particularly begging him!  
  
"Fine. He can stay with us for two weeks at his own risk." Sanzo eyed Konzen who was leaning against the wall with Hakkai and Gojyo chatting by his side. It was hardly noticeable, but Sanzo caught the new companion stealing a glance or two at Goku lovingly. How he wished to tear out those violet eyes that look so much like his own.  
  
"Yeah! Sank you!" The little saru rejoiced and flung himself happily onto his guardian for a hug. Sanzo was half surprised and half enjoying his triumph as Konzen glared at him jealously. He shot Konzen an evil smirk and hugged Goku back.  
  
Konzen gritted his teeth and quickly ended his conversation with Hakkai and Gojyo. He walked towards them. Sanzo took his credit card out swiftly; he gave it to the innkeeper. "Two rooms."  
  
"Two?" Gojyo asked. "One for you and one for four of us? I don't think it's enough, Sanzo-sama."  
  
"Urusai. Goku can sleep with me, three of you can share the other room." Sanzo said with an expressionless face.  
  
"No. Goku is sleeping with ME." To make his point clear, Konzen stood between Sanzo and Goku with the saru behind his back. Two pairs of violet eyes had electricity coming out from them.  
  
"I'm paying, so the saru sleeps with me!"  
  
"But I'm his lover so he should sleep with me!!"  
  
"Goku is not your lover but an innocent child! Therefore he WILL sleep with me!!!"  
  
"Ne baka saru, who do you want to share a room with?" The two blond haired adults turned their attention to Gojyo who asked the simple yet important question. Goku tilted his head and blinked.  
  
"I wanna sleep with Hakkai."  
  
All three sweat dropped while staring at the quiet man who had been smiling all this time.  
  
~*~  
  
(Next morning)  
  
"Ohayo, Sanzo." Hakkai greeted the blood-shot eyes monk who just came into the room he and Goku shared without knocking.  
  
"Where's Goku?" Looking to his left, right and all over the room, Sanzo did not see his saru anywhere. It was early and normally Goku would still be asleep at this time unless breakfast was served. He sat on a chair and crossed his legs. Indirectly saying that he's going to wait for Goku to come back from wherever he was.  
  
"I'm not sure. He woke up earlier than me and told me he'll be out for a while." Hakkai pitied the monk who obviously didn't had enough shut eyes. Even though he could get another room for himself and let Konzen share a room with Gojyo, he didn't.  
  
Sanzo tried his best not to yawn. He had been pretending to sleep all night and who could sleep if you know that your greatest love rival is in the same room with you. What's the reason that he insisted to share a room with Konzen and pretending to sleep, you ask? Well, let's just say that Sanzo was making sure Konzen doesn't crept to Goku's room in the middle of the night. The things he'll do for Goku...  
  
"Coffee." After getting away from Konzen, Sanzo felt sleepiness threatening to envelope him. Hakkai smiled understanding what Sanzo needs the most. The monk took the cup of coffee from him. Hakkai is really an unpredictable person.  
  
Before the cup can touch his pale lips, loud running footsteps outside the corridor could be heard. Sanzo placed his coffee down and went outside to investigate. Sanzo's heart skipped a beat when the image of Goku standing outside his room came into view.  
  
Sunshine poured into the hallway, making Goku's chocolate hair blond, like his. The monkey did not notice his guardian but stood silently in front of the door a few seconds. Sanzo felt a slight tug at the corner of his lips when he saw the small bunch of flowers Goku was holding.  
  
The boy raised his fist and knocked on the door, he entered just as Sanzo was about to call him. Both Sanzo and Hakkai walked towards the door that Goku went in. They stopped abruptly as they heard the conversation inside.  
  
"Goku?" Konzen hated to see the Kenren-look-alike face first thing he wakes up in the morning. But Goku being the second one isn't that bad.  
  
"K-Konzen..." Goku looked around but can't find Sanzo. "Ano... here."  
  
He thrusts the violet coloured flowers in front of Konzen while blushing madly. Goku lowered his head in case the man refused to take his gift. Just like Sanzo. Goku felt his hand emptied and he also felt a hand patting his head. He lifted his head to stare at Konzen with wide eyes.  
  
"Thanks." Even with red lines formed on his cheeks, Konzen continues to pat Goku's head. That's one of the two things he felt like doing now. Well, the other was to pull Goku onto the bed with him and kiss the little saru furiously.  
  
Which he would, if Gojyo wasn't pretending to sleep and the two persons outside the room would just go away.  
  
Goku beamed a big smile for Konzen. He likes this man even if they had only met for three days. (AN: If you only knew, Goku. If you only knew.) He would have picked some flowers for Sanzo too, but the first and last time he did, Sanzo only grunted and refused to take his gift.  
  
Outside, Sanzo's jealously was soaring as high as the sky. How humiliating! Sanzo thought that Goku wanted to look for him, but no... Goku wanted to visit his 'new' lover instead. Sanzo stormed off, leaving Hakkai to stare blankly.  
  
Other from his jealously, there was a tint of loneliness hidden within. Sanzo didn't realize it until Konzen's appearance. Having Goku's attention all to himself was the cure for his loneliness. Ironically, Sanzo never felt it until Goku stopped placing him in the number one spot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
"Honto???!?!" Goku asked with visible drool on the corner of his mouth. "WAH!!!!" He quickly grabbed the menu and started ordering everything on it times ten.  
  
"Eh? What occasion are we celebrating, oh great Sanzo-sama?" It's not that Gojyo doesn't like the idea of using Sanzo's credit card freely. The monk had announced that Goku could order all the food he wants. It was like a dream come true for the lucky little saru.  
  
"Urusai!" Sanzo crossed his arms. He knows he was going to spoil Goku like this, but what better way to win Goku's affection than to let him eat all he wants? Sitting on Goku's other side was Konzen. They exchanged icy glares when Goku had his head buried inside the menu.  
  
When the dishes came, Goku immediately attacked his food and made an attempt to break his record of the amount of food he can consume.  
  
Of course, Gojyo and Goku were fighting for the last spring roll and it stopped when Hakkai ate it. Next came the arguing which both of them received a smack on the head with Sanzo's paper fan. And finally, Sanzo did the last part, which was to shoot at either Gojyo or Goku.  
  
[Kuso.] Sanzo thought in disappointment as the second bullet missed Konzen. He needs to practice and sharpens his aiming.  
  
Konzen was obvious to Sanzo's attempt murders. He decided to make Sanzo pay for trying to shoot a high ranked god like him. "Goku."  
  
The monkey turned to him. "Nani?" He smiled innocently and didn't notice Konzen leaning forward. Before Sanzo could do anything, Konzen had already kissed Goku. Well, that's what Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo thought.  
  
Konzen moved away to reveal a red-faced Goku. "There was some rice stuck on your chin."  
  
Sanzo added another reason to his long list of 'why Konzen must die painfully'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Finally! They are alone. Hakkai and Gojyo had 'volunteered' to bring Konzen along to buy some groceries, even though the man turned down their offer and refused to leave Goku's side. Konzen was dragged out struggling and shouting for Goku.  
  
The room stayed quiet. Normally, Goku loves to be alone with Sanzo but he didn't have the same feeling today. Instead, he was jumpy and a little scared. The silence was killing him. He stood up and headed for the door.  
  
Sanzo was reading the newspaper. Well, not really. He was waiting for the saru to start a useless conversation like he usually does. Getting fed-up of waiting, Sanzo looked up from his newspaper to see Goku tiptoeing towards the door. "Oi."  
  
"Eh??" Not expecting to be caught in the act, Goku quickly turned around.  
  
*THUD* Somehow, Goku manages to tangle up his legs and fell clumsily forward onto the floor. His head smacked the solid floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Baka." Putting down his newspaper, Sanzo muttered. He did not make any attempt to move.  
  
"Ah! Itai yo..." Goku got up on two legs again. He pouted and rubbed the big red bump on his forehead. There were tears in the brim of his golden eyes.  
  
Sanzo sighed. "Come here." Being an obedient pet, Goku slowly walked towards Sanzo's chair. When he was close enough, Sanzo touched his forehead lightly and made him winced. "Where were you going?" There was a hint of annoyance in Sanzo's voice.  
  
"The kitchen..." If Goku was lying, he'll make a good actor one day. He tried to push Sanzo's hand away from his forehead. "Don't touch me. It hurts." He grumbled.  
  
"Urusai. If I don't do this, you won't get any better. Ch', learn to be grateful, saru." Even with his cold words, Sanzo continued to rub tenderly on Goku's swollen forehead. Little did they know; the distance between them became shorter and shorter as minutes pass by.  
  
Goku placed one of his hand on Sanzo's shoulder and leaned his head a bit closer so Sanzo won't have a hard time treating his forehead. "Do you like that Konzen guy?" Sanzo asked suddenly, trying to hide the jealous tone when saying Konzen's name.  
  
Hearing the name of his new friend, Goku smiled. His smile was like a needle poking Sanzo's eyes. "Um." Goku nodded happily. He likes Konzen. Of course, he likes Hakkai, (maybe) Gojyo and Hakuryu too. Sanzo was more than 'like' to him.  
  
Goku winced again. Why did Sanzo suddenly rubbed his forehead with so much force?  
  
"Don't go near Konzen." Sanzo can't hide his jealousy anymore. Goku belongs to him! Not some stranger who looked like him!  
  
"Eh?" There was disappointment in Goku's voice. Sanzo is his guardian, his master, his everything. Goku would never disobey him. But this was an exception. "Why?"  
  
[Because he's a stranger and we don't know him. Because he might be dangerous. Because I don't like him. Because I lov-] Whoa there! Sanzo stopped himself just in time. The boy was still waiting for his answer. "Because I said so."  
  
Goku's brown eyebrows tighten into a knot and he lowered his view. Sanzo waited for him to agree. The saru was still in this position after a while. Just as Sanzo was about to take out his paper fan, Goku eyes widen and he bolted for the door.  
  
"KONZEN!!!" He yelled happily with a big smile, totally forgetting what Sanzo said earlier. Konzen shifted the paper bags onto his other hand so he could pet Goku with his fee hand.  
  
"Did you miss me, Goku?" A small smile appeared on Konzen's face as the saru nodded.  
  
"Oi! What the-" Gojyo stumbled backwards as Sanzo rushed out of the room with a very scary and angry expression on his face. The monk disappeared as he turned around the corner. Question marks appeared on Gojyo's head. "What's with him?"  
  
Goku blinked innocently and shrugged. He really don't understand Sanzo sometimes.  
  
"I've bought some meat buns for you." Konzen gave Goku the paper bag he was carrying.  
  
"Hah! I knew it!" Goku beamed and took the paper bag that was filled with steamy hot buns. "Sank you!" He could smell meat buns even if it was ten miles away.  
  
  
  
End Of Chapter two  
  
AN: *Blink* *blink* Wow, that's a darn lot of reviews. ^___^ Even more surprising, my favourite authors reviewed (You know who you are)! I've already finished reading every fic in the Saiyuki section and I have to say, there are so many good and cool fics!! (Although I didn't reviewed them... *Bad NigHtEyeZ, BAD!*)  
  
Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday and Merry Christmas to you guys too!! And for a Christmas gift, I give to you... this fic!! (Since I'm poor and currently broke. =_= ;) I'm really sorry about those grammar mistakes in the last chapter!!  
  
I'm afraid the starting part of this fic confused everyone. Here's a short explanation:  
  
Goku is missing and Konzen is searching franticly for him. Tenpou found a spell book (god knows where he gets it) and he used it to... send Konzen 500 years into the future to find Goku. Konzen found the 'future' Goku and decided to bring him back after two weeks when the spell wears off. Sanzo/Konzen have no idea that they were dealing with their past/future self. (Even though it's so obvious)  
  
-_-;; I'm making it even confusing... I hate myself. I really do think chapter two is a failure. Stupid writers block. =_=; Did anyone notice that there's no plot here? Well, thanks again for reading my fic. I love Genjo Sanzo!!!! Would you review as my Christmas present? Please? *Shinning simmering eyes* 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ don't own Saiyuki. Damn it.  
  
AN: There's really something I need to confess... I know Sanzo, Konzen and Goku are really OOC here (as Aspara reviewed). Please remember Konzen is already Goku's 'lover' so he treats Goku differently. Sanzo is truly jealous (so he's OOC too!) and Goku, well, yes Aspara, Goku is THAT dumb and dense enough to not notice the two men hitting on him. (*Snif* *snif* *Dabs eyes with hanky* Poor Goku... such an innocent creature)  
  
  
  
~*~*~ Innocent Eighteen ~*~*~  
  
Chapter three  
  
(Inside the inn)  
  
Goku sat motionlessly on the chair. His golden eyes stared blankly at nothing particular. (Imagine Natuku sitting on his throne)  
  
The four men standing around him can't decide what to do about him. "Now what?" Gojyo asked while rubbing the back of his head uneasily.  
  
"Ch', I guess I'll have to do it then." Sanzo muttered unwillingly. He took a step towards Goku but was immediately stopped by Konzen who was blocking his way.  
  
"Don't sweat about it. Leave the job to me." Konzen sent a message with his violet eyes that says 'Touch him and you die.' Sanzo had a vein popping on his forehead.  
  
"I said I'LL do it!"  
  
"No, I will!!"  
  
The battle heat begins as Hakkai tried to lighten things up.  
  
Flashback  
  
"What have you done to him?" Sanzo aimed his gun at the useless youkai who was lying in a pool of blood. It was a lowly youkai, but he had to admit the youkai was pretty good at attempting to murder the Sanzo- ikkou (plus Konzen).  
  
"The boy is hypnotized." Even though he's almost died, the youkai still gave Sanzo a chilling grin. He had the power to hypnotize Goku and used the saru to battle against the Sanzo-ikkou. Now without the youkai's command, Goku was just an empty shell.  
  
"Ch'. I can see that." Konzen cocked his head towards the place where Hakkai and Gojyo were looking after Goku. "You better tell us how to get Goku back."  
  
The youkai's red eyes darted from Sanzo to Konzen, then to Hakkai and Gojyo. He grinned evilly. "Heh, you have to..."  
  
"How's Goku doing?" Gojyo asked Hakkai who was holding the saru's wrist.  
  
"He's going to be fine, Gojyo." Hakkai announced with a smile. "I hope Sanzo found a cure for Goku..."  
  
BANG! BANG! The duo snapped their head back to see a visibly angry Sanzo finishing off the youkai.  
  
"I think he already did." Gojyo sweat dropped.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Maa, maa. Let's settle this nicely." Hakkai's voice could hardly be heard with Konzen and Sanzo shouting loudly at each other.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you're thinking of, you pervert monk!"  
  
"Who are you calling a pervert?? If somebody has to wake Goku up by kissing him, that person should be me!! I'm his guardian!! Who do you think you are???"  
  
"WHAT?!? I'm his lover, for god's sake! I won't let you kiss Goku!!"  
  
"Ano..." Hakkai's smile was putted on by force. "You don't have to argue on who's going to 'wake' Goku up." He finally got the attention of the two sexy blond.  
  
"What are you talking about, Hakkai?" Sanzo asked with a frown. Konzen could kiss Goku...over his dead body that is. The brown haired man pointed behind them. They turned and saw...  
  
Gojyo was kissing Goku on the lips. Both Konzen and Sanzo stayed still like statue as they watched the ero kappa polluting the innocent saru.  
  
After a few silenced moments, Gojyo lifted his head up and licked his lips. "I didn't know saru tasted so good."  
  
*WHACK* *SMACK*  
  
"ITAI!!!!!" Gojyo grabbed his head. A paper fan and a fist had landed at the same time. "What was that for?!!" He looked up in time to see Sanzo pulling out his gun, Gojyo quickly fled out of the room with Sanzo and Konzen following close behind.  
  
"Eh?" Goku was suddenly alive again. "Hakkai?" The man smiled at him.  
  
"Glad that you're awake, Goku." He said.  
  
"Ano, Hakkai?" Goku looked around as though finding something. Hakkai waited for his question. "Is there any food? I'm hungry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
He made sure the room was empty. Gojyo was in the shower, Konzen anywhere that's far away from Goku and him. Now all he has to do was wait.  
  
Sanzo can't keep his eyes away from the door. Any moment now, Goku was going to come in through that door. He was ready, prepared and all to tell Goku... what? [What the heck am I going to tell the saru??] It was too late to chicken out now.  
  
After Konzen's appearance, Sanzo had been worrying. Yes, the corrupted monk, worrying. He can't remember why he had the sudden idea of talking to Goku. Okay, he's lying. Deep inside, Sanzo knows what he was worrying about. He was worried that Goku will leave him.  
  
Funny, how that never came into his mind, Goku was always a loyal pet. The chances of Goku leaving his side were like the ocean getting dried up. But it was different now. It is clear that Goku is attracted to Konzen no matter how much Sanzo denied it.  
  
Sanzo closed his violet eyes and tries to imagine a life without Goku in it. He smiled. A pathetic smile; because he could see nothing in the image except darkness. He opened his eyes again. When did the saru melted his heart?  
  
Without warning, the door creaked open. "Goku..." Sanzo's heart hammered against his chest painfully due to the excitement. It was Gojyo.  
  
"Oh?" Little beads of water dripped down from his wet strands of red hair. Gojyo had a towel around his neck and he was half naked, only wearing his jeans. "Waiting for the saru?" He lifted an eyebrow and sat on the bed, opposite Sanzo.  
  
"Ch'. It's none of your business. Get your ass out of here." Sanzo became hot-tempered; as the person who came in wasn't the person he was waiting for.  
  
Ignoring him, Gojyo resumed to dry his hair. "You know, Sanzo-sama, anything that concerns Goku is my business too." He threw the towel on the floor and looked serious all of a sudden. He was tired of hiding the fact. Tired of seeing the relationship between Sanzo and Goku.  
  
Sanzo folded his arms in front of his chest and leaned back lazily. "As in?" Even with his relaxed appearance, there was an uneasiness growing steadily inside Sanzo. This isn't the normal Gojyo.  
  
"You and Konzen aren't the only ones in love with that baka saru." Amazingly, Gojyo blushed. There, he said it. Sha Gojyo finally admitted his feelings for Goku.  
  
Sanzo was a bit too slow to react, revealing that he's surprised. Never would he thought Gojyo was his love rival too. He regains control of his emotion again and replied coolly. "So? It is still none of your business and one more thing, I do NOT have any feelings for that saru."  
  
It took a while for Gojyo to answer him back. "Why are you scared of admitting?" Gojyo sympathize Goku. The monkey had fallen in love with a timid owner. "Goku is much better off without you."  
  
That was the thing Sanzo had been avoiding all along. It was a delicate time bomb that Gojyo had 'accidentally' stepped on.  
  
Within five seconds flat, Sanzo was had his fingers wrapped around Gojyo's neck. He could have choked the unlucky man but the monk stopped himself. He loosen his grip and with the angry look still on his face, he warned Gojyo for the last time. "Never say that again."  
  
The door creaked open. "Sanzo, I-" Goku's words hung in mid-air as his golden eyes opened wide in shock. His guardian was above Gojyo. To be precise, Sanzo had pinned the half naked Gojyo down on the bed. The picture sent one clear message to Goku's mind. He heard his heart smashed into a million pieces before he turned and ran away.  
  
"Kuso! G-Goku!!" Sanzo leaped off of Gojyo and hesitated to decide whether he should just shoot the kappa for making a new mess, or resume to strangle him. In the end, he decided chasing after Goku was more important. The Gojyo-torturing session can wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
I ran as fast as I could through the crowed street. His voice... so loud and clear, I could hear him. But I shut it out from my mind, together with the scene earlier. Why did he have to hurt me? I know he doesn't love me... I knew it all along.  
  
A few people glared and cursed at me as I push them aside to move on. Please, please stop following me. Even without looking back, I knew he was hot on my trail. Leave me alone! Go away! I don't want to look at you anymore!!  
  
He had called me into his room. At first I thought he wanted to talk about... our relationship. I was so wrong. Gojyo... I hate you.  
  
The sky suddenly darkens and thundering begins. This is not good. It starts drizzling. The crowd started to lessen as everyone went for shelter. I repeat. This is not good. "Goku!!"  
  
His voice is so close now. He's going to catch me, going to lock me inside the room and show me how much he loves Gojyo. I quicken my pace and turned into a dark alley. He wouldn't be able to find me here. What? It's a dead end! "Goku." Oh no! He had found me.  
  
I turned and stared at his drenched feature. Then I realized I was lucky that it rained. The rain had camouflaged the tears trailing down my cheeks.  
  
"Don't come any closer."  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't come any closer."  
  
Did I heard right? After all the trouble and mess I've gone through for him, he tells me to 'don't come any closer'? He isn't your average boy and damn he could run fast. Great, I can feel my temper rising. It tends to happen when it rains. With or without Goku, I want to get out of this rain. NOW.  
  
"Stupid monkey." Oops. Did I just say that? From the looks on his face, I did. Well, screw that. I'm very unhappy now. Not only that Goku was stupid enough to misunderstand Gojyo and me (puke mentally), he didn't even give me a chance to explain. "Let's go back."  
  
I waited. I am not the type to tolerate with his childishness. He's eighteen for god's sake! My tolerance is limited. I see no use in explaining to the monkey if he won't listen. Ch', didn't he have Konzen already? What is he so upset about?  
  
"NO! I don't want to go back with you! How could you do that to me!" I could see the saru is crying even with the rain blinding my vision. Didn't I tell him before that crying is for the weaklings? And I don't need a weakling by my side? I'm getting fed-up of waiting.  
  
"Goku..." I felt like rubbing my temple but resisted the urge. How much more can I take?  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!!" He suddenly screamed.  
  
That's it. I turned and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!!!" How did those harsh words come out? When did I learn how to say such a hateful thing to Sanzo? I opened my mouth to apologize but the words just won't come out. I hope to ask for his forgiveness.  
  
It's too late. He had his back turned at me and he was...walking away. No, he would never leave me. I believe him. He would never leave me in the darkness. My eyes are tricking me. Sanzo is NOT walking away. Sanzo is not turning around the corner. Sanzo had not disappeared...  
  
Who am I kidding? He's gone.  
  
Is it too late to be scared? I realized now that it doesn't matter if Sanzo and Gojyo were having sex. What matters is that I have a space in his frostbitten heart. I'm not greedy. Just a tiny small one will do. But do I deserve my guardian's love after all?  
  
"Sanzo." I whispered softly and waited hopefully. I try not to blink as the raindrops attacked my eyes. I might miss the golden hair and violet eyes coming out around the corner if I accidentally blinked. The wind blow and I was cold. Another fact hit me. My guardian isn't coming back for me.  
  
New trails of tears rolled down. My nose was blocked so I had to breathe through my trembling lips. "I'm sorry." I cried out to the person who wasn't there anymore. What's the use of apologizing now? My whole body trembled and it wasn't because of the cold. "I'm sorry, Sanzo."  
  
I hugged myself and squatted down to stop the tremendous shivers. I was going to break. "Please, don't leave me." I could barely hear the words myself, but I said it anyway. "I don't want to be alone." But I am. I am always alone.  
  
It must have been the rain. Or else I could have heard the footsteps coming. Am I dreaming or is there a familiar sandals right in front of me. He came back!! I lifted my head.  
  
~*~  
  
"Goku." The joy in his golden eyes faded. I squatted down in front of him. It hurts me so to see him like that. The innocent look was gone. All given to the man named Sanzo. All I could give to him now, was my love. I hugged him. "Come back with me."  
  
He trembled even more but finally let me comfort him. "K-Konzen." He buried his face at the crook of my neck and muttered my name. Don't worry, Goku. I promised him in silence. We'll leave this place one week later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Days have passed. Sanzo and Goku have stopped talking to each other. Everything became unusual. Sanzo's paper fan did not appear no matter how noisy and irritating Goku was. He had rented another room to sleep alone. He seldom speaks to Hakkai or Gojyo. Goku on the other hand, was almost about the same as his master.  
  
Gojyo had already confronted the saru and told him that no matter how horny he is, he would never be interested in a corrupted monk. So... Goku had misunderstood Sanzo after all. But what's done is done, he had said those words out and he can't take it back.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku couldn't sleep. Is that the reason why he is inside Sanzo's room? The lights were switched off and it was one or two in the morning. A few cans of empty beer cans lay crushed on the table with dozens of cigarettes butt. Everything that was supposed to be in this room was there, expect for Sanzo himself.  
  
Something had been troubling Goku lately. He crept onto the messy empty bed and hugged Sanzo's pillow. The soft pillow still had a bit of his guardian's scent lingering on it. Goku rubbed his face against the pillow. He misses Sanzo.  
  
//Goku, come with me. I won't treat you the way he did. I will always love you. // Konzen's words revolved in his mind. Stop his journey to the west? Leave his companions? Leave...Sanzo? Could he, Son Goku probably do those?  
  
He hugged the pillow tighter. Goku was confused and scared. Should he follow Konzen who promised to never hurt him? Or stay with Sanzo who was giving him the silence treatment?  
  
No!! He won't leave Sanzo! He had promised himself to protect Sanzo and always be by his side until... until the day he became useless to Sanzo. Finding this new answer was a relief to Goku. His eyelids suddenly felt very heavy and the scent of Sanzo surrounding him made him even more comfortable.  
  
He finally gave in to a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Sanzo was half-drunk. After twenty-five cans of beer, who wouldn't? But he had puked most of the liquid out already. He used the wall as a guide as he made his way through the corridor. Walking in a straight line had become a problem to him.  
  
Nevertheless, the monk failed to forget about those golden eyes even after getting himself drunk. He was there that day. He had gone back for Goku. He was sorry for leaving him. He knows how Goku hated to be left alone in a dark place.  
  
But Goku wasn't alone. Another person was there. Konzen had taken his place. He stood in the rain, watching Konzen hugging Goku gently and then carrying the little saru up. All Sanzo could do, was to keep quiet and blame himself for everything.  
  
As Gojyo told him, Goku is better off without him. It was official. A Sanzo can never love.  
  
Sanzo finally arrived in front of his room door. He pushed the key into the keyhole but he found out that the door was already unlocked. [Didn't I locked it when I came out?] Without any further investigation, Sanzo walked into the dark room.  
  
[Someone else is in here!] Sanzo immediately became alert. Someone actually dared to sleep on his bed! He stood beside the lump figure on his bed. Sanzo squinted his eyes and noted that the 'lump' had brown hair. 'He' shifted and turned 'his' back towards Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo heaved a sigh and sat on the bed beside the figure. He reached out to touch the person's hair. Maybe it was the beer, maybe he was feeling really bold or maybe he had enough of lying to himself.  
  
"Sorry. I've never meant to leave you that day." Sanzo murmured. He felt stupid, he wasn't even sure the saru is listening! "But it's all over, I can't lo-"  
  
"Sanzo?" The figure sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
Genjo Sanzo had just made the most ridiculous mistake in his life. "H- Hakkai?"  
  
The voice was unmistakably Hakkai's. When the bedside lamp was turned on, Sanzo confirmed that it was Hakkai lying on his bed. He opened his mouth but Hakkai spoke first. "What are you doing here? Ano... where's Goku?"  
  
Sanzo looked at the direction Hakkai was facing. It was an empty bed. He had to kick himself mentally for going into the wrong room and thinking that the 'imaginary' Goku had the courage to sleep on his bed. "Ch'. Who cares about that baka saru?"  
  
Hakkai looked at him worriedly. "Sanzo, are you drunk?" The monk didn't answer him. Being the most sensible person in this group of insane people, Hakkai got up and poured Sanzo a glass of water.  
  
Sanzo took it but he just held the glass with both hands. He could just barely see his own reflection in the water using the dimmed orange light. "I'm not drunk." Did he expect Hakkai to believe that?  
  
His companion could just muster a sympathize smile upon hearing his drunken words. Sanzo apparently wasn't grateful for Hakkai's smile. "I am NOT drunk! Why should I be anyway? It's not like there's anything miserable for me to bored about!" He stopped as he realized he was actually blabbering nonsense. Then he noticed that Hakkai still had that smile on.  
  
"Fuck. Just stop smiling." Sanzo, not wanting to see Hakkai's face anymore, returned his view to the glass in his hands.  
  
"It's about Goku, isn't it? That's what's bothering you." Hakkai spoke with a calm smooth tone. He was positively sure about his guesses. Although he didn't want to admit that Goku was all Sanzo cared about. What about him? Was he anything more than a companion to Sanzo?  
  
Sanzo was visibly stoned at Hakkai's words. "Yes. I mean, no." Sanzo paused to rethink his sentence. "Yes, that baka saru is always bothering me and no, I am not drunk because of him. He's nothing to me" He almost bitted his tongue. Did he just admit that he's drunk?  
  
While Sanzo was confusing himself, Hakkai's smile had long disappeared from his face. "Why can't I take his place?"  
  
"Huh?" Sanzo lifted his head to met with a breathtaking kiss. Hakkai had one hand on Sanzo's back and the other behind Sanzo's head. Both cleverly placed there to prevent Sanzo from breaking this kiss. At first, Sanzo tried to push Hakkai away but ironically, Hakkai's kiss had sucked away all his remaining strength.  
  
Sanzo's hands that were placed on Hakkai's chest somehow moved around Hakkai's waist. Getting the encouragement, Hakkai dares himself to deepen the kiss. He tilted his head and forced his tongue into Sanzo's mouth. He then found what he had been searching and craving for; Sanzo's slippery tongue.  
  
The alcoholic flavour Hakkai tasted drives the man into a state of no return. Never would he thought the kiss from Genjo Sanzo was so ecstasy. He wanted more than this little kiss. But they had to breathe first.  
  
Breaking off the kiss, both men gasped and tried to regain their lost breath. Looking into each other's eyes lustfully, Hakkai immediately regretted. This is wrong! He was pleasuring himself but hurting Goku at the same time! He didn't want this to happen!  
  
Before he had the chance to speak, Sanzo had locked his lips with Hakkai's. He couldn't think properly as Sanzo had pinned him down on the bed. Just one night, Hakkai tells himself, that he would not think of other people's feelings (mainly Goku's) except for himself. Just for tonight, he would be selfish and have Sanzo all to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
I closed the door silently and leaned on the cool wooden door. After a while, I let myself slump down onto the floor freely. Here I am, inside Sanzo's room. And where's Sanzo?  
  
I had to grin myself silly at that stupid question. Sanzo is in my room.  
  
Really, all I wanted was to go back to my room and lock the door. I was stupid enough to left it unlock when I came looking for Sanzo. I should have continued to sleep on Sanzo's bed. I should have ignored Hakkai's safety. I should have obediently stayed inside my room. Then I wouldn't have to witness Sanzo and Hakkai kissing.  
  
I pinched my arm, hard. Then I winced in pain. No such luck, it isn't a dream. Correction, it's a nightmare. I hung my head low and wonder why am I not crying. Didn't I love Sanzo? Wasn't I supposed to weep or find Konzen for comfort? But seriously, I don't even know what am I doing here.  
  
I shoved my fingers through my brownish hair and let out a deep sigh. Loving Sanzo is miserable, that's the only fact I've figured out. Sure I'm not crying, but that doesn't mean the agony I'm feeling is fake too. I shouldn't blame Hakkai or Sanzo for the pain in my chest. It wasn't their fault.  
  
Sanzo had no feelings for me, it was all my wishful thinking. I was so stupid to not notice Hakkai had fallen for Sanzo the same way I did. No wonder Gojyo always calls me a baka. (I'm not a saru. Thank you very much.)  
  
I clutched at my white shirt hanging loosely in front of my chest. //He's nothing to me. // Sanzo said that to Hakkai. Am I really 'nothing' to you, Sanzo? Don't you at least love me as your fateful pet? It's okay. You're still my everything. I can take it if you say you'll never love me.  
  
I closed my eyes to wash away the beautiful picture of Sanzo kissing Hakkai in the dimmed orange light. But the picture just became clearer. I tried to think of other things that I love. Example, meat buns. It didn't work, all I could think of Sanzo. And do you know why?  
  
Because I can hate meat buns and I can live without meat buns. That's the difference between meat buns and Sanzo.  
  
Meat buns can't hurt me. That's another difference too.  
  
I have finally found my reason to cry. Maybe taking Konzen's offer wasn't such a bad idea at all.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter three  
  
AN: I really hate that ending. It sucked!!! I can't continue this fic anymore. Sorry to all those who actually like this fic. You guys are the best! ^_^ I'll be waiting to read more Saiyuki fic!  
  
A few thank you notes  
  
Saiyukifan: Thanks for the review! I like the way you describe Sanzo and Konzen's expression! Hehehe... I didn't thought about that. Anyway, the past Goku is... well let's just say it remains a mystery even to myself. (NigHtEyeZ: Oi! Where are you, baka saru?? *Somewhere faraway* I'm NOT a SARU!!!)  
  
Cutie-pie16: We just really want to see lotsa Konzen and Sanzo OOCness, ne? *Evil grin* But I hate to say that we won't get to see that part since this is the last Saiyuki fic I'm uploading. *Sigh* Thanks for being such a nice reviewer anyway!  
  
chris: You really know how to brighten my day! *Bows ninety degree* Arigatou for the review!  
  
obsidian: I agree with ya! Jealousy in a fic is the best!! Therefore, I hope to read more Sanzo-getting-jealous fic! (Sanzo-sama glares deadly at NigHtEyeZ.) *Gulps* Ehehe, thank you so much for reading it!!  
  
Saiyuki-gal: Ano... arigatou!! *Gives you a huge bear hug*  
  
Aspara: You know, I totally agree with you. As you see in this chapter, Innocent Eighteen was not meant to be cute. Thanks for pointing out the OOCness in Sanzo and Konzen!! I didn't noticed that!  
  
laine: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I know waiting is a hard thing to do... ^_^  
  
Morikawa Sei: Really? Glad you think it's interesting! I hope Goku is not too OOC in this chapter too! That'll be such a failure to me as a fanfic writer. Thanks for reading!  
  
angah: Wah! Thanks for saying it is nice! You're nice too! Hope you'll like this chapter too!  
  
M-i: Merry belated Christmas! Gods, am I so sorry to stop the fic here. You have no idea... Santa had already placed my name on the 'bad' list and I won't get a present next year! Gomen, ne! I'll continue if someone can knock the writers block out of my head. (Ouch!)*_ Thankz for the review!  
  
jashuang: Hahaha!! ^o^ Yeah, Sanzo really DO have better fashion sense! How true! Thank you and I love your review!!  
  
gallatica: Sorry, but I never though of Homura making an appearance. But I totally love that god! (*Sigh* Homura-sama... : o~ *Excuse while NigHtEyeZ drools*) Thanks for liking my fic!!  
  
Shinta: Merry belated Christmas to you too!! And thanks for your review! I hope the story is not bad in your opinion!  
  
terissa: Thankz for saying it's cute! I'll continue it if I know how to continue... Meow!  
  
Star-chan: Hehe, thanks for your cool review! But I can't tell you how it ends though. Cause I don't even know it myself!! *Stupid NigHtEyeZ, stupid!*  
  
Hanei Tamashii: Sank youu!! I love ur review!!  
  
Well, until next time, Ja ne~~ _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ don't own Saiyuki. Damn it.  
  
  
  
AN: *Gasp* What the heck is this??? C-chapter... four??? =.=;; (Please enjoy, ne?)  
  
  
  
~*~*~ Innocent Eighteen ~*~*~  
  
Chapter four  
  
  
  
"KUSO!" Sanzo yelled suddenly and startled everyone in the room. He gritted his teeth and stare at his burnt thumb.  
  
"Humph, what a careless corrupted monk." Gojyo said sarcastically. He received death glares from Sanzo, Hakkai and Goku. Konzen was rubbing his temple. Good thing he'll be leaving those dumbass (excluding Goku) two days later. Then he remembered Kenren and Tenpou. The headache grew.  
  
Hakkai smiled and took out a plaster. "Don't get all mad at the lighter because it's raining outside, ne Sanzo?" (AN: Sounds familiar?) He took Sanzo's hand delicately and... *SLAP*  
  
All eyes turned onto Goku who had just slapped Hakkai's hand away from Sanzo's. The little saru had angry and jealousy flashing inside his golden orbs. He treated Hakkai like an enemy these few days and no one really knows why. The saru usually loves to hang out with this brother- like person.  
  
"BAKA SARU!!!" *THWACK* Sanzo smacked Goku on his head with the almighty paper-fan-of-doom. Goku grabbed his head with both hands and winced. Sanzo had hit him extra hard this time. "Apologize to Hakkai. NOW!!"  
  
Goku stared up at his guardian with those sad golden eyes. Is it because Hakkai was included in this argument that made Sanzo so mad at him? Goku clamped his mouth shut. He wasn't going to heed Sanzo's command this time.  
  
Seeing the monkey acting more childish and stubborn then usual made Sanzo angrier. He continues to whack the defenseless monkey on the head until Konzen blocked his paper fan "What is the fucking matter with you?!" Konzen shouted.  
  
Sanzo pointed his gun at Konzen. "That's enough, Sanzo." Hakkai gently but firmly pushed the monk's upraise arm down.  
  
This is it. It was now or never. "I'm leaving with Konzen." Goku announced.  
  
The room was quiet for a full three seconds. Even Konzen wasn't informed that Goku had agreed to go back with him. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Gojyo was the first to talk/curse. Hakkai was looking guilty for some reasons. The blond haired god hugged Goku who had his eyes glued on Sanzo.  
  
The two people out of five stayed quiet and motionless. Golden against violet, their gazes were locked. Goku trying to search for any sign hidden beneath those cold eyes that he loved, Sanzo deciding if his pet was telling a lie or had his greatest fear came true.  
  
"Get out, all of you." Sanzo plopped onto a chair and buried his face with both hands. He then leaned back and frowned when he saw none of them moved. "I said, get the fucking hell out."  
  
Gojyo rolled his eyes sarcastically and shrugged. He walked out first. "I'd rather face an ugly woman than a flaming beautiful monk." He had to dodge two bullets shot directly at him. Hakkai followed next.  
  
Konzen took Goku's wrist. "Goku, you stay." Came Sanzo's commanding tone. It took a while for Goku to assure Konzen that he'll be fine and Sanzo wasn't going to eat him up before the over-protective god walk out the door.  
  
It was a pregnant silence when Sanzo and Goku were left alone. Both of them were looking anywhere, except each other. Goku found the cracked tiles he was standing on amusing and Sanzo was looking outside the window. Which was a bad idea since it was raining.  
  
Goku had expected this. It was what he wanted, to be alone in a room together with Sanzo. There is too much question, too much holes in their relationship. It was time to sort things out. Once and for all, he was going to get all the answers he need.  
  
"Why did you do that to Hakkai?" The monk finally opened his mouth to talk. If Sanzo wasn't guessing wrong, Goku's action had proven him to be jealous. But Sanzo knew his guess was wrong. Goku doesn't have 'that' kind of love for him. Or else why would the saru want to leave with Konzen?  
  
The boy was dumbstruck. He just told his beloved guardian that he was leaving and Hakkai was ALL he cares about??? The sour feeling crushed his stomach. Goku pressed his lips together and hesitated to tell the truth. But he did anyway. "Because I don't want him to touch you."  
  
Sanzo couldn't believe his ears. Since Goku's voice was so soft, he barely could hear the boy's words. He swallows the lump in his throat. No, he would not make a mistake this time.  
  
He would not misunderstand Goku's words for affection. The monkey was just possessive about his owner, Goku wasn't jealous of Hakkai. Sanzo didn't want to get his hope high. "You have Konzen. Why can't I have Hakkai?"  
  
After hearing his guardian, Goku felt his world darkened. So he was right, Sanzo loves Hakkai. That thought just added more acids into his already soured stomach. Goku clutched his hands into fist. It was time for the last and main question. "Can I leave with Konzen then?"  
  
[Please... no matter what you do.]  
  
Sanzo kept his mouth shut. He was thinking of the right words to say.  
  
[Please, don't let me leave your side.]  
  
The blond opened his mouth but quickly shuts it again.  
  
[I want to stay with you. Sanzo.]  
  
His beloved guardian looked away. "You're old enough to make your own decision."  
  
That was not the answer that Goku wanted to hear. Sanzo continue his speech but he wasn't listening to anything. His mind still lingers on that unsatisfied answer. Little did Sanzo know, he already used up his last chance of keeping Goku.  
  
"...Goku?"  
  
Finally realizing his name being called several of times, Goku snapped out of his trance. Sanzo was looking at him with a so-called worried face. The pain inside his little body was killing him. Goku felt like screaming, throwing a tantrum, cover his ears and shut the whole world out. But what he really wants to do, was just cry.  
  
Goku smiled. It was something like Hakkai's, a smile being forced out and so painful to look at. "Fine. I don't want to hear anymore from you. I'm leaving with Konzen. And I hope you and Hakkai can 'enjoy' yourself when I'm gone."  
  
The boy opened the door to leave. "Goku!" He stopped when Sanzo called him. But instead of listening to what Sanzo had to say, Goku talked first.  
  
"For all those years of bringing me up and keeping me as a pet, I, Son Goku will never forget about your kindness." Without waiting any longer, Goku walked out of the door and closed it in a jiffy. Emotions were threatening to burst out anytime now. But he told himself that he wouldn't cry anymore.  
  
He had enough. That wasn't the Genjo Sanzo he loves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Why didn't he stop Goku from leaving yesterday? It was too late to regret it now; Goku is going to leave him forever when tomorrow comes. Sanzo glanced down at his mug of beer. The others were having dinner in a restaurant down town. He didn't want to go. It reminds him too much that this'll be the last ever meal he was having with Goku.  
  
He had forgotten that to him, beer doesn't wash away his troubles. But heck, who cares? Sanzo finishes the huge mug of beer in a single gulp. Before he can get another beer, someone sat down beside him and took away his mug. "You should stop drinking."  
  
Sanzo was about to give the nosy person a punch in the face, he stopped in time when he saw this 'person' was actually Hakkai. "What are you doing here? Leave me alone."  
  
Ignoring his cold words, Hakkai smiled. "Do you want to go through the same thing we did the last time you were drunk?"  
  
Flashback  
  
"S-Sanzo..." Hakkai managed to moan out. He was already half-naked with his shirt lying motionless somewhere on the floor. He noticed that Sanzo had stopped kissing him. Not wanting the 'fire' to die down, Hakkai moved his hands swiftly to remove Sanzo's clothing.  
  
He couldn't, as Sanzo had pushed his wandering hands away. The monk got off of him. Sanzo picked Hakkai's shirt from the floor and gave it back to the man with an expressionless face. At first, Hakkai doesn't get it. Wasn't Sanzo oh-so-eager to get into his pants just a few seconds ago?  
  
It struck him. "You mistook me for Goku, didn't you?"  
  
Sanzo took a seat in a chair by the table and calmly lighted a cigarette. There was no need to answer the question since they already both knew the correct answer. If Hakkai hadn't called his name, Sanzo might have done something unforgivable. (a.k.a Have sex with Hakkai)  
  
Hakkai felt beaten. Even when Sanzo is drunk, Goku was still the only person he cared about. He was defeated by an eighteen years old teen. "He must have meant a lot to you, even if you deny it."  
  
Sanzo puffed a cloud of smoke out. His cold violet eyes soften a little at the thought of his baka saru. "I remember the first gift he gave me. I've thrown it away though. Imagine how embarrassed I was to get flowers from a little boy."  
  
He paused to take another smoke. "The saru was upset. He thought his gift meant nothing to me. But what the saru didn't know was that a certain stupid-blond-haired monk who went to the dumpster at midnight to reclaim the flowers."  
  
Hakkai had a genuine smile on his face, he now understands that he could never take Goku's place.  
  
"That's how much the saru mean to me, Hakkai." If the room was a little brighter, Hakkai could see the miracle upon miracle, Sanzo's smile.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Did you forget what you had confessed to me that night?" It was because of that confession; Hakkai had decided to give up on Sanzo. "If he really means that much to you, why are you letting him go?"  
  
Sanzo had a throbbing headache by now. What he needed now wasn't Hakkai's lecture. "Stop asking me that! I've been asking myself the same thing for the past twenty four hours!" He pointed his gun at the bartender and threatens to shoot the innocent fellow if he didn't get beer in one minute.  
  
"So what have you concluded after twenty four hours?" Hakkai apologized to the bartender with a polite smile and continue his questioning. "You aren't going to tell me that suddenly Goku means nothing to you again, are you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. The fucking fact is he loves Konzen. Not...me." Sanzo leaned heavily on the table. "Are you satisfied now? Get the fucking hell away from me and let me drink in peace." For the first time ever, Sanzo hoped to be deep in sleep until tomorrow afternoon.  
  
~*~  
  
Stepping out of the inn and into the warm silent night, Gojyo stretched his arms. Dinner was pretty gloomy with only Konzen acting like his usual self. Hakkai, Goku and himself had been too quiet for their own good.  
  
Goku had visibly become moodier when Hakkai excused himself from the table. It was obvious to the saru Hakkai was going to look for the only person not present for dinner. "Eh?" Gojyo lifted an eyebrow as he saw another figure under a tree nearby.  
  
"Oi. Baka saru." Gojyo walked towards Goku. He was surprised that the boy didn't even argue back saying that he isn't a monkey. Goku was actually gazing at the dark sky. "Didn't you hear me?" Getting a bit fed-up of being ignored by the golden-eyed boy, Gojyo poked Goku's forehead.  
  
The saru blinked. "A re? Gojyo?" He smiled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Goku was becoming more like Hakkai. Gojyo can't decide whether to hit Goku in the head or to kiss the stupid saru until he loses that pathetic smile. He did neither. Instead, he settles down to ruffle the boy's soft light brown hair, causing the boy to squeal and giggle.  
  
That was the saru Gojyo loved. After a while of teasing Goku, they finally sat down on soil ground. "Gojyo?" Goku continued when the red- haired man nodded. "Could you take care of Sanzo when I'm gone?"  
  
It somehow breaks Gojyo's heart to see Goku so devoted to Sanzo. "No. Why should I baby-sit the corrupted monk?"  
  
Seeing that his request wasn't granted, Goku kept his mouth shut for the next few minutes. Gojyo can't stand the silence. "Baka, why did you have to leave with Konzen??" He carelessly blurted the question out. It had been haunting him for quite some time.  
  
As if Gojyo had stepped on a painful spot, Goku frowned and lowered his head. He doesn't want to leave. But he had too. Watching Hakkai and Sanzo together will be the end of Son Goku's fragile heart. The sooner he was gone, the faster he's broken heart will heal.  
  
"Because Sanzo didn't stop me." Goku sighed and continues to torture himself. "He didn't ask me to stay. He doesn't want me around. He doesn't need me. Just like the flowers I once gave him, I mean nothing to him. I-I just can't stay any more."  
  
Unknown to Goku, Gojyo had shifted closer to him. "What if I tell you that he was lying all the time?" A long time ago, Gojyo had fallen and given up his love for Goku. He knows the baka saru's brain is too small to contain both him and Sanzo.  
  
A small light of hope shines down on Goku. "Eh?" Gojyo leaned closer to his ear.  
  
"What if... Sanzo was lying? Do you believe that Sanzo has desires to pin you down on the bed more than once? To ravish that tiny lips of yours? To just hear you scream his name in pleasure?" The more naughty things Gojyo was saying, the redder Goku's face was getting.  
  
"Aa!! Ero-kappa! What are you saying??!!" Goku tried to hide his redden face with fake anger. He pounded on Gojyo's chest to add the affects.  
  
It went quick and smooth as Gojyo planned. He grabbed Goku's wrist and then kissed the saru's pouting lips. Goku was completely stoned even after Gojyo had stopped the kissing. "I've got to go now, it's almost dawn."  
  
Gojyo stood up and walked away. He has an important meeting with a certain stupid-blond-haired monk.  
  
  
  
Staring at Gojyo's shadow disappearing, Goku lifted a finger to touch his lips. He could feel the fiery taste of Gojyo's lips. Man, that ero- kappa sure can kiss... Wait!! Why did Gojyo kissed him???  
  
Goku couldn't think any further as his sensitive ears caught footsteps behind him. He jumped off the ground and snapped around to face his intruder, who was actually Konzen.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Konzen asked. Goku relaxes his tense body and nodded in reply. "Me too." Tomorrow morning, they will be leaving. The spell will wear off and he will return to heaven. WITH Goku.  
  
The thought of having Goku all to himself and not sharing the little saru with someone who looked like him made Konzen feel all tingly inside. He took Goku into his embrace. "You'll come with me, won't you?"  
  
//Sanzo didn't stop me. // Goku wrapped his small arms around Konzen's waist.  
  
//What if Sanzo was lying? // He lifted his head to see a pair of violet eyes so full with love and tenderness. There was no way he could hurt this man the same way Sanzo had hurt him. Goku buried his head onto Konzen's chest. [It's over, Sanzo. Stop haunting me.]  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ch'. So this is where you're hiding at, stupid corrupted monk." Gojyo said with a very sarcastic tone. Such a stupid hiding place; suitable for a stupid timid monk. "Drinking all your sorrows away? Heh, old fashion."  
  
"Gojyo, quit it." Hakkai can't help it but to speak up for Sanzo. The man himself wasn't even in the condition to take out his gun and point it at Gojyo. He lay still, sprawled on the table, sending a message that nobody can move him.  
  
Well, that was until Gojyo grabbed his robe from behind and forced him to get up. "I have enough of you and that saru. Why can't you two just stop playing hide and seek already??"  
  
Fiery red eyes stared into lazy violet ones. Sanzo didn't even bother to stand up straight. All that supported him from collapsing on the floor was Gojyo's strong arms.  
  
"What are you..." Hakkai was startled, he never expected Gojyo to get so angry all of a sudden. He stood up in order to break them apart.  
  
"Stay where you are, Hakkai!" Gojyo barked. "This isn't the Sanzo I know anymore. He needs to wake up." With that, Gojyo raised a fist and punched Sanzo's chin. Sanzo flew backwards from the impact and his back smacked the wall. It was a good thing the pub was already empty.  
  
The heavy blow from Gojyo seemed to work. As Sanzo pushed himself up again, there was anger taking over the lazy look he had.  
  
"Let's have a bet. If I win this fight, I get Goku." Gojyo hissed. He charged at Sanzo for the second blow.  
  
Hakkai shuts his eyes. He can't bear to watch Gojyo hurting Sanzo but he knows Gojyo is right. Sanzo needs to wake up. There was total silence. No crashing sounds, no grunting or moaning in pain from either Sanzo or Gojyo. Hakkai forced his eyes open.  
  
Gojyo's fist was wrapped inside Sanzo's hand. He did not succeeded in the second punch. "What do you understand?" Sanzo spoke each and every word aloud. His anger burned by the second. "He never has feelings for me. I can't stop him from leaving."  
  
As quick as a flash, Sanzo return a full blow at Gojyo's stomach, causing the man to stager backwards and wince in pain. Gojyo's breath became harsh and uneven, but that didn't stop him from talking. "That is exactly why he's leaving. BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM!!!!"  
  
There was some kind of shocked and surprised expression on Sanzo's face. But it disappeared just as fast as it appeared. "Shut the fuck up and fight."  
  
~*~  
  
The sky was grey, ten more minutes till the sun rises. "Ano, where are we going, Konzen?" Goku turned to look at the inn, which was getting further and further. He was not worried where is Konzen planning to take him. Goku trust him.  
  
"No where. Remember Goku, do NOT let go of my hand when the sun rises." Konzen warned him again. If they were not having any skin connection, then Goku will not be able to go back with him.  
  
Goku nodded and stared down at his small hand hidden inside Konzen's. There was no goodbye to be said. He wouldn't allow himself to say his last goodbyes to Gojyo, Hakkai...especially not Sanzo. A dreaded feeling conquered his chest. At least, he wanted to see Sanzo for the last time.  
  
//Goku. // He's ears perked up and he looked back excitedly. Nope. No one was there. It was his imagination. He lowered his head in disappointment. Konzen, seeing Goku had somewhat slower his pace, turned back too. "What is it?"  
  
"N-nothing." They continue to walk.  
  
//Goku. // He frowned hard, trying to decide whether it was the voice in his head or... Goku's heartbeat quickens as he turned around again. "Are you okay, Goku?" Konzen tightens his grip on Goku's hand.  
  
Goku smiled to assure him. Even though he was dying to kick himself for his stupidity. There was no one there. Who was he hoping for anyway? "I'm okay."  
  
It was only a few more steps before 'it' called him again. "Goku."  
  
Somehow, he knew this wasn't the voice in his head. He slowly turned back and found what was he hoping for. His sunshine.  
  
Sanzo tried hard not to stumble or fell down as he clutched his stomach. How many bruises were hidden underneath his robe, he did not want to think about it. He made a mental note to kick Gojyo's ass again after he's done with this baka saru.  
  
~*~  
  
(Back in the bar)  
  
Beyond the broken tables, chairs and broken beer bottles were two men. Gojyo smoked on a cigarette while Hakkai was trying to heal his open wounds. Sanzo was much better at causing his opponent physical pain compared to Gojyo.  
  
"I didn't know you like that idiot." Gojyo yelped as Hakkai 'accidentally' pressed his wound.  
  
Hakkai smiled with a ping of evil. "I didn't know you were interested in small kids too, Gojyo." It made the red haired man blush. The whole bar became quiet again.  
  
After a while, Hakkai had completed his task. He heaved a sigh and wiped the sweat on his forehead away. "You should stay and rest."  
  
"Are you kidding? Stay here while all the interesting stuff are happening outside??" Gojyo stubbornly tried to stand up he almost stumble backwards and fall on his butt if Hakkai hadn't caught him.  
  
They were in an embarrassing position now. Gojyo was practically hugging onto Hakkai and their faces were inches apart. Breathing became a very hard thing to do for Gojyo. How come he never noticed those brilliant emerald eyes of Hakkai's?  
  
Suddenly, Hakkai buried his head onto Gojyo's shoulder. "Oi! What-"  
  
"Stop pretending that you're not hurt!" Hakkai had no intention of moving away from Gojyo's warm body at all. "Loosing Goku hurts. I understand. You're not alone, Gojyo. You're not alone."  
  
The fire in his red eyes died down. Tears brimmed his eyes. Why is Hakkai always right? Gojyo returned the hug. Always remember, he is not alone.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you want?" Konzen frowned and tried to block Goku's view from Sanzo who was standing ten or more steps away from them. "Stay away from Goku."  
  
Sanzo glared at him. "Listen. I'm drunk, hurt, tired and fed-up. So let's make things simple. Goku stays, you leave."  
  
The boy was surprised upon hearing his name. Sanzo... Sanzo wants him to stay? "We have gone through this already, Genjo Sanzo. The boy is willingly leaving with me." Konzen glared back at him.  
  
"I've changed my mind." There was a small tug at the corners of Sanzo's lips. He had a confident smirk. His eyes averted from Konzen to his beloved Goku. "You promise to stay. I found you and you belong to me. I'm asking you to stay. Please."  
  
Both blond held their breaths and eyed Goku in union tension.  
  
The boy was anything but calm. He looked at Konzen, then at Sanzo. What is he going to do??? He shuts his golden eyes to calm his frantic heart. He must make the right decision. Now!  
  
It seemed like ages when Goku finally opened his eyes again. He glanced at the hand that he was holding. Then lifted his head to study Sanzo's expression. His golden orbs full of love and affection that the older man always hardly notice. He smiled.  
  
  
  
And shook his head. "Goodbye Sanzo." Goku lowered his head and turned to walk away with Konzen's hand still in his. He had given up on Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo had dropped his smile. This wasn't in his prediction. The sky was turning into light orange and Goku had his back towards him. This was it. He was going to lose Goku forever.  
  
The spell begins to take its place; Konzen can feel it. But he was unhappy. He tried to ignore the tears rolling non-stop down Goku's cheeks.  
  
"Goku, " The boy stopped but did not turn back. He doesn't want the person he loves to see his tears. "Do you remember the time when you asked me if I love you?"  
  
Goku gritted his teeth trying hard not to tremble too much. He already knew that answer. Sanzo loves Ha- "I do not love Hakkai."  
  
The moment stopped for Goku as the truth is out. "I will give you an answer. If you stay." Are his ears playing tricks on him again or is Sanzo... Goku turned back swiftly. He was right.  
  
There stood the great priest, Genjo Sanzo, in tears. Sanzo didn't bother to wipe away the wet streaks on his face. He wasn't ashamed to let Goku see how weak he is. In fact, without Goku, he is weak. "Don't go."  
  
Goku would give anything up to just wipe the desperation from Sanzo's face. He loosens his hand from the tight grip. "Konzen." He whispered softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
What happened next was a blur, Goku rushed towards Sanzo. He didn't saw the pain look Konzen had, he didn't saw Konzen slowly disappearing in thin air, what he had in his eyes was Sanzo, and only Sanzo.  
  
The monk collapsed on the floor as Goku flung his little body onto his bruised one. Sanzo's body was yelling in pain as the saru had landed precisely on his wounds. "Bak-"  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku had his arms around Sanzo's neck and hugged the man with all his might. "I was so scared of leaving." His childish and needy action melted Sanzo's harsh words.  
  
To his ultimate surprise, Sanzo returned the hug and kissed Goku's temple. "I won't let you leave me again."  
  
~*~  
  
[Why? Why did Goku choose the other man? Shit. When I wake up from this stupid unconsciousness, I'm going to use that freaking spell again. This time I'll take Goku back by force! Just you wait Sanzo...]  
  
//Konzen //  
  
[Huh? Who's calling my name?]  
  
//Konzen //  
  
[Argh! Stop whining already! Correction, the first thing I'm going to do when I wake up from this stupid unconsciousness is to find the owner of that voice and give it a nice punch or two.]  
  
//Konzen!! Wake up!! //  
  
[Alright already!! Shut up!]  
  
~*~  
  
Konzen flutter his eyes open. Just to be greeted by familiar golden ones. "Konzen!!!" Goku yelled.  
  
The blond haired god slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He was confused, didn't he left Goku to Sanzo? But the Goku smiling brightly at him had long hair and he was wearing his usual clothes. Goku hugged him tightly.  
  
Konzen finally noticed that he was inside his own room and his own bed. "Ah, he's awake?" Another voice joined in.  
  
"Ken-nii-chan! Ten-chan!" Goku called out Konzen's worst nightmare duo. The General and Marshal both had sly smiles on their face.  
  
"So what happened? Where were you those two weeks?" Kenren asked eagerly first.  
  
Konzen eyed him wearily. "Don't you think you should report to me about this first?" He pointed a finger at Goku.  
  
Pushing up his glasses, it was Tenpou's turn to speak. "Li Touten kidnapped Goku. When you were gone, we finally have some news about Goku and found him the next day. I guess the spell thing didn't work."  
  
"Li Touten?" He would deal with this bastard later. Everything is so confusing. But there was one thing he was sure and wanted to do it right now. He looked at Goku who was devouring Konzen with his hungry eyes. "We'll talk later. Get out of my room." Without breaking the eye lock, Konzen demanded.  
  
"But..." Kenren started. Tenpou cleverly clamped the not-so-smart General's mouth and pulled him out of the room.  
  
"Ne Konzen, where have you been? I missed you." Goku pouted and didn't seem to mind when Konzen pinned him down on the bed.  
  
"You were gone for one month, do you know how badly I need you?" Konzen's hands works swiftly as he unbuttons Goku's shirt. He crushed the blushing boy's lips with his own. The room went silence except for a few soft moaning. Of course, not forgetting Kenren and Tenpou eavesdropping outside.  
  
End of Chapter four  
  
  
  
AN: Hope this chapter's not so bad, I had to squeeze two chapters into one, that's why it's so long. Oh yeah, when I said I couldn't continue this fic, it was because my school holidays are almost over and I'm going to a boarding school.  
  
But since I'm such a die-hard Saiyuki fan, I might as well finish off what I've begun. *Smiles* Of course, I couldn't continue without my awfully cool reviewers!! Luv you guys! I wouldn't know what I was writing without you guys reviewing. ^____~  
  
The next and final chapter (chapter 5) is full of useless...LIME!!! *Hooray!!!* Does anyone actually like to read lime? I know I do!! If you don't, then don't worry. Because chapter five hardly have anything to do with 'Innocent Eighteen'. But then again, the fic would be much complete if you do read it. It'll be up before the 3rd of January 2003. Happy New Year!!!!!!  
  
A few thank you notes  
  
Morikawa Sei: *Bad Hakkai, bad!!* Hehehe... It's not really that complicated now, ne? Thank you for your review!  
  
cutie-pie16: Well, Sanzo and Goku are (sort of) together now. I'm happy for them. (Wait, ain't I the one who made them break up?) *Hits head against coconut tree* Thank you for asking me to continue, I appreciate your support. Oh and ganbatte in your fic too!! I love them all!  
  
chris: Don't worry, your not blabbering. ^___^ I'm very happy that you want me to continue. Arigatou!!!  
  
Gokugurl: I like your fic 'Of Golden Eyes'!! You are a great writer!! I mean you're so good at lime scene that I almost had nosebleed! (Seriously!) I have to remember to add your story into my favourite!! *Writes mental note.* Thank you for your review!  
  
black luna: Sorry to make it hasty, but I didn't really now where did the past Goku went... so I made Li Touten kidnap (Or is it monkeynap?) him. Bwuahahaha!! *ahem* Anyways, hope you like lime... @_@  
  
stresser: Thank you for wanting me to continue it. I know the angst hurts, but hey! What better way to make happy endings happier? *Smiles* I'm always in a good mood! Thanks again!  
  
Anonymous: I like this. This is an anonymous review. 'You're right. It sucked. And I will *not* get started on your grammar.' First of all, thanks for agreeing the ending in chapter three sucked. You're truthful! Second, THANK GOD you will *not* go through my grammar mistake. Ehehe... *Smiles in embarrassment* Third, why don't you leave your name and e-mail address this time? (Chicken?)  
  
Aki Rei: The way Sanzo and Konzen fight over Goku made them darn OOC ne? Don't you agree? Anyway, sank you for the review!! But I must confess 'Innocent Eighteen' ain't much of a good fic.  
  
Jessica: Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou!  
  
Star-chan: Gomen! I didn't mean to confuse you about the room thing!! Here's a short explanation. Goku forgets to lock the door and went to Sanzo's room. Sanzo getting drunk and all went to Goku's room to find a sleeping Hakkai (Whom he thought it was Goku in his room). Goku woke up half way through the night and went back to his own room to lock the door. *Gasp* He saw 'them'!!! Glad you still like it! SANK YOU!!!!  
  
dark seraph: Wow! You like the OOC??? Thank you soooo much for not minding the OOC I've out in the Saiyuki characters. *Snif* *snif* and thank you for your support!! Damn you know how to make me feel so happy. ; _ ;  
  
Saiyukifan: You have asthma? Oh my god!! (Kidding, ^_^) You really have a great imagination! Thank you for not allowing me to stop this fic (or else I really would have). Oh, and past Goku didn't run away, he was kidnapped!!! Anywayz, I know this chapter actually sucked. (No, really. I've read it twice and I was like... ugh.) But I promise there be lotsa 'action' (Trying hard below NC-17) in the next chapter!  
  
Ewen: Another great author! I love your fic 'the gay pervert's curse' absolutely hilarious!! Gojyo in love with Goku was actually not in the plan, but it seemed so right!! So I DID made a Gojyo/Goku pairing. I almost die laughing about 'The Little Engine' part. And damn, it works so good! Thanks for sharing that secret! Arigatou!  
  
Windyhurrice: Lovely nick. I'm so honored to receive your first Saiyuki review! ^____^ (WAH!!!!!!) That must be the longest review I ever received. Cool! Ano, I'm not very good at long thank you notes, so as Sanzo-sama said 'let's make things simple'. You have reviewed, and I, thank you!!  
  
M-i: No, your questions are not stupid or weird. I really liked the way you review. It makes me consider the missing part of this fanfic. You're such a great help! And thank you for making me continue the fic. I hope this chapter answers your questions! Arigatou!!  
  
Chris pwure: Hehehe, of course Sanzo and Goku make a good pair! *Waves infamous flag of 'Sanzo x Goku forever!!!'* Sad? Erm... ah... I dunno... But then, at least we have gotten rid of Gojyo and Hakkai knots. Hip hip hooray!! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Gokugurl: Ano... (looks 13 reviewers up) are you the same person? Well, sank you again!! ^____^ Excuse my stupidity, but what is 39 and 83??  
  
syazery: Your wish is my command? Sank you for the review!!!  
  
Gemini: If Sanzo be more nice to Goku, everyone will say he's OOC (Although I can imagine that cute picture of Sanzo sucking on Goku's thumb *Snickers*). I don't know if it's good or bad to do so... And I like the idea of messing things up completely like you suggested. Gaiden Goku going to Sanzo and stuff (Great imagination you have). But yeah, as you review, it's too messy and too hard for me to write that. But anyways, I love your review!!! Thank you for calling the fic 'wonderful'!! *Gives you a huge bear hug*  
  
gallatica: Uh-huh. Poor Goku... poor Sanzo... (Bad NigHtEyeZ!) Right, I think as you review, Konzen is OOC in this fic. Sorry if it bothers you. Gomen!! Ehehehe... Don't mind me, sometimes I think my fic sucks and sometimes I think I should get an award for it. (Yup, the award of 'The Most Stupidest Saiyuki Fic of The Year') Well, thanks a lot for the review. I hope you enjoy chapter 4 too!!!  
  
s@yUki: A re? Tenpou? Kenren? Ahahaha... I almost forgot about those two adorable deities! Merry Belated Xmas to you too! Oh and, Happy New Year!!! Thanks for leaving a review!!  
  
That's about it. I'm going to start typing chapter five now. *close eyes ad pray* God, please help me to get rid of the writers block. I need to finish it in two days flat!!! Ja~~ . 


	5. Chapter 5 End

Disclaimer: NigHtEyeZ don't own Saiyuki. Damn it.

AN: The last chapter! And it's limy, I have warned you. But it's not really NC-17 yet. So don't worry that much and read it.  ^__^ It's the last chapter for god's sake!

~*~*~ Innocent Eighteen ~*~*~

Chapter five

Sha Gojyo felt like yanking his long red hair. What the fuck is wrong with those two!??

He sweat dropped as he studied the two people sitting at the table. Son Goku had turned his chair around so that he can lean on the back of the chair. His large gold eyes were currently staring lovingly at the person across the table.

The other person, named Genjo Sanzo, didn't saw the look on his pet's face, as a newspaper stood between them. Quite suddenly, Sanzo closed his newspaper just in time to catch the saru staring dreamily at him.

Goku, not expecting this, jumped out of his chair and blushed heavily. He turned towards Cho Hakkai, who was heading towards the door. "Ne Hakkai! I'll help you with the shopping!!" He said it loud and quick, fishing up Gojyo's suspicion.         

"Ano, it's okay Goku. I can-" Hakkai didn't get to finish his sentence as Goku had already pulled him out of the door.

It was hardly visibly, but if you look closer, Sanzo's cheek was slightly tinted bright pink. He tore his eyes away from the door and return to his newspaper, just to find Gojyo's face inches from his. Sanzo pointed his gun at Gojyo's temple in normal reflex.

"Okay, spit it out, corrupted monk. What's up with you and monkey-boy?" Ignoring the chances of getting shot in the head, Gojyo kept his sly smile on. There was not much 'advance' relationship between Sanzo and Goku. This was unexpected.

"Nothing." When dealing with an idiot, there's no use of a spirit-ascending gun. Sanzo kept his precious gun and picks up the newspaper, determine to shut Gojyo out from his thoughts. He had told the truth, nothing had happen since that day.

"Huh? Come on, Sanzo-sama. Share some of your 'exciting' experience with the expert." Gojyo smiled gleefully. "Something 'good' must have happen that day." Everything that came out from his mouth had something to do with 'bed'.

Sanzo's vein throbbed. [I will not shoot him, I will not shoot him………damn, I will shoot him.]

Flashback

"Can't you be any gentler, baka saru?"

"B-but Sanzo, I never done this before………"

"Relax, I'll teach you how it's done……… Kuso!"

"Ahh!! Gomen, did it hurt?!!"

"Ch'. You're doing it all wrong! *Sigh* I'll do it myself."

Sanzo took the ointment from Goku's clumsy hands. He applied the medicine on the ugly dark purple patch of bruises on his arms. Damn that Gojyo! The ero-kappa had caused him so much unwanted 'pain'.

Suddenly getting very fed-up, Sanzo stopped treating his bruises. He recaps the bottle and placed it on the table. "What?" He frowned irritably when he saw the large innocent gold eyes following his every move.

Goku averted his view, as Sanzo sounded so unfriendly. Was it his imagination that this cold-faced Sanzo had hugged him and planted a small kiss at his temple twenty minutes ago? The blond priest noticed his pet's sullen look and felt guilty. Using a softer tone, he asked again. "What is it, Goku?"

"I want it now." The monkey said without blushing or ruining the innocent flashing in his eyes. On the other hand, Sanzo's heart was hammering away and he felt his body turned hot. [Goku wants 'it'?]    

"You promise me." Goku had the most adorable expression on his face. His head tilted a little to the left, eyebrows tied into a knot and the pouting luscious lips are just begging Sanzo to taste them. Just when Sanzo was about to make a move, Goku had to spoil it all.

"You promise to give me an answer if I stayed." 

Sanzo gave himself a mental slap on the forehead. So that's what the saru had been blabbering about. The answer of whether he lov-

………

Shit. He wasn't ready for this. What he had blurted out this morning was just something used to make Goku stay. He thought the saru had already forgotten about it already. But looks like he's wrong.

"Ne, ne, Sannnzooo!! Why aren't you answering me??" He was worried. What if his guesses were wrong and Sanzo doesn't love him? No. No! Goku breaks his promise to Konzen and stayed. There were only two reasons for it. One, he's dead. Two, Sanzo loves him.

Clearly number one is out of the two reasons, so that leaves……… "Sanzo?" He stared hopefully at his guardian. The man stared down at his clutching fists. 

"Water." Sanzo finally lifted up his head. It's not the right time. "Goku, go get me some water." He had chickened out and ran away again. Goku did not try to hide the hurt, anger and despair from his face. But he obeyed and poured Sanzo a glass of water.

After the Sanzo took the water, Goku headed for the door. It hurts to see the boy like that. Sanzo did not try to stop him. Maybe they needed some time apart. Goku stopped at the doorframe. "Sanzo." He looked up at the boy who called his name.

"If it's so hard for you to answer, then you shouldn't have stop me from leaving." The door slammed shut. Whoever says 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words could never hurt me'? Sanzo could prove this wrong right this second.

End of Flashback

"Urusai!!!!!!" The infamous paper fan made contact with Gojyo's head. Sanzo didn't need this ero-kappa to remind him how his relationship with Goku was such a failure. Since that day, Goku had been avoiding him. Well, he's not the only one playing I-want-him-but-I-don't-want-him-to-know game.

Sanzo, being a champion in this game, isn't much of a help. They desperately wanted each other; anyone with eyes could see that. Save the monk and the saru themselves. If only they would give in to each other, then things wouldn't be so complicated.

As Gojyo covered his head in painful agony, he was sure Sanzo-sama didn't notice the evil glint in his fiery red eyes. Hehehe……… *Smirk*

"What are you smiling for??? Ero-kappa!" *Thwack*

"Itai!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

The door creaked open to reveal a semi-dark room. Violet eyes scanned through the room cautiously. Unsatisfied that he found nothing, Sanzo returned his view to the two people behind him. "Are you sure about this?"

Hakkai smiled and easily disguised the fact that his eyes were wandering all over Sanzo's appearance. Sanzo wasn't wearing his usual attire. A loose fitting white shirt and faded blue jeans made him look twice as dashing as he usually is. 

Sanzo shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans and slouched a little. "I just don't understand why do I have to change room."

Gojyo quickly wrapped his arm around Hakkai's neck and pulled the man closer to himself. "The innkeeper said your room was infested with mice, so you have to change room. Ne, Hakkai?"

Hakkai blushed furiously. He had never been this close to Gojyo (save the last time they hugged). He could see the flecks of dark crimsons in his fiery red eyes this moment. "Um." Was all he could manage to muster out.

Sanzo eyed the two male companions and frowned. "But I didn't saw any mic-" He was forcefully pushed into the room. And the door suddenly slammed shut right at his face. In normal reflex, Sanzo grabbed the doorknob and found it locked from the outside. "Oi!!" 

Gojyo pulled the key out from the keyhole and grinned at his partner in crime. "Easy." He dropped the key into his pocket and headed down the corridor. "It'll work this time."

Hakkai grabbed onto his collar. "Matte (Wait)!" With too much force as Gojyo loses his balance stumble backwards. He recoiled with Hakkai and they both fell down.

Sanzo searches for his gun to shoot the door open but he can't find it anywhere. Then he finally remembers. Hakkai had offered to polish his gun……… Damn him.

Gojyo flipped himself around. "Hakkai!! Why'd you………" His mouth dropped open. The Hakkai below him had the most 'inviting' face Gojyo had ever seen. With his cheeks tinted red and his lips slightly apart, Hakkai looked edible. Gojyo had to swallow his saliva as his lips suddenly felt dry.

Hakkai shifted uncomfortably under Gojyo's weight. He don't mind having this position with Gojyo anytime, but for god's sake, they were still situated in the corridor!! "Um……... Gojyo, can you-" He was silenced as Gojyo lips had pressed tenderly on his.

Sanzo tried his best to calm down and not to do anything stupid. Example, hurl the door down and execute the very unlucky ero-kappa. He let his hand drop from the doorknob and looked around the room once more. Knowing that it'll be quite some time before the idiot kappa lets him out and stop this ridiculous joke, Sanzo lied on the bed. What better ways to past your time then to sleep?

……… what's this? Sanzo found a huge lump beside him. Mice? 

He frowned and flipped the covers away to find a half-naked Goku sleeping underneath. The little saru turned slightly and started to stir awake. 

~*~

Goku felt as if a brick hit his head. What happened?

He remembers Hakkai giving him a cup of tea and then……… He falls asleep? (Gojyo had obviously spiked the tea.)

Sitting up drowsily, he rubbed his eyes in a childish manner. Why did he suddenly felt so cold? Goku looked downwards. Oh, he's not wearing any clothing except his boxers. No wonder he's freezing! He felt around blindly for the blanket and touched another hand instead.

Goku almost leaped out of his boxers. "Sanzo??!!!" All the drowsiness fled. "What are you doing……… no, wait. What am I doing here?" He looked at Sanzo for some answer but the monk gave none.

It was very hard for Sanzo to resist the urge of gritting his teeth and cursing aloud. With a vein throbbing on his forehead, he asked Goku. "Tell me, baka saru. Why are you here?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to avert his eyes away from Goku's naked chest.

Being an innocent creature, Goku did not notice the uneasiness of Sanzo caused by his nakedness. Instead, he happily obliged to his guardians question. It was quite some time since they had been alone in a room together, just him and Sanzo.

After hearing the monkey's side of the story, Sanzo could possibly guess the 'trap' laid by Hakkai and Gojyo. His hand itches for the spirit-ascending gun. That'll have to wait for later as he had to get out first. What should he do now? "Goku." The boy's heartbeats quickens upon hearing his name. "Use your staff to break the door down. I have to get out."   

Yes, he has to get out. Before he loses control and pounced on Goku. Look at them, sitting together on the bed, not to forget that Goku's half-naked. Anything could happen. That's how dangerous this situation is. Sanzo have to leave, he would never hurt Goku.

The boy had those sad looks in his eyes again. And then it happened. As slowly as ever, Goku crept towards his guardian. Sanzo was finding it hard to breath but he did not move or stopped Goku. Until their bodies were inches apart was Goku willing to stop advancing.

Goku's small arms smoothly glided around Sanzo's waist as if he was holding something precious. His hands met at Sanzo's back and they locked tightly together, indicating his possessiveness over the blond guardian. The last step was when Goku stared innocently into those frantic violet eyes before he snuggled onto the crook of Sanzo's neck.

Sanzo's whole body was set in flames, especially his lower part. He could feel the Goku's hot breath on his neck. The saru must have showered today, as his brown coloured hair smelled of shampoo. Giving up to his 'small' urges, Sanzo run through Goku's unruly soft hair with his fingers massaging Goku's head.

He could swear the saru purred with pleasure and snuggled even closer. How wonderful if time could stay like this forever. However, Goku broke the silent. "Why do you always want to leave me? Don't you like being with me?" Goku regretted opening his big mouth as the massaging motion on his head stopped.

[No! Wait! Rewind! Please don't answer me!] Goku pushed himself away from Sanzo and jumped up from the comfy bed. He doesn't want to hear the answer. He doesn't want Sanzo to hurt him. But mainly, he doesn't want Sanzo to……… hate him.

"I'll get the door open right now." It was Goku's turn to desperately want to run away. He moved quickly towards the door and raised his arm, intending to call out his staff.

"Goku." Two hands stretched from behind Goku and pressed the door. The boy stiffened, and turned around. Sanzo was standing there with an angry expression. Goku took a step backwards but his back had touched the cool wooden door. There was no place to run as Sanzo had trapped him with both hands on either side of his head.

He felt small and vulnerable with Sanzo cornering him like that. Sanzo's angry look did not leave his face. Goku shuts his eyes and covered his ears with both hands. "Don't say you hate me!!" He cried out loud.

That angered Sanzo even more. He doesn't like Goku being so scared of him. Why couldn't the saru see how important he is in Sanzo's life? Hate? Sanzo could never hate him. It doesn't matter now; Sanzo was tired of playing the hide and seek game anyway.

He leans down and planted a soft kiss on Goku's forehead. The golden eyes snapped open and the saru stared up with an unbelievably adorable reaction. It only made Sanzo want more.

With a slow rhythm, Sanzo's butterfly kisses made it's way down onto the middle of Goku's eyebrows, his nose bridge and the tip of his nose. Goku's heart pounded as he waited in anticipation for the next kiss to land.

Sanzo gently lifted Goku's face and gazed at his blushing pet. "Close your eyes, baka." Goku blushed even more but obeyed. His lower lips trembled as he waited. But with his eyes close, he did not see the evil smirk on Sanzo's face.

He leaned down again and kissed……… the corner of Goku's lips. The poor saru almost died wanting his beloved guardian to kiss him directly on the lips. But Sanzo did not heed his 'needs'. The kissing continues.

Sanzo slowly made his way down Goku's chin, biting and sucking at the same time until Goku couldn't hold in his moans. It took a lot of control and force, but Sanzo finally stops himself from going any further. Sweat formed on his forehead as he breaths raggedly. Kissing was not enough.

Goku cracked one eye open. Is it over? He hoped not as he was still unsatisfied. The blood rushing inside his head was making him dizzy, but he wants more. He almost cried in unjust when Sanzo dropped his hands and moved further away.

"Sanzo………" Goku clutched Sanzo's shirt to prevent him from moving away. He looked at Sanzo sending the message that it would be too cruel if it ends here. Sanzo grinned evilly again; he had predicted the saru would stop him.

"What is it?" He masked his desire with a non-of-my-concern tone. Goku was not sure how to answer him, so the poor saru continues to blush. Not wanting to tease Goku anymore (actually Sanzo just can't wait any longer), he captures the saru's lips.

Goku's knees went wobbly; it was Sanzo's arms around his waist that stop him from falling. He couldn't think of anything else save the playful chewing and licking Sanzo was doing to his helpless lips. The only sound he could hear was the pumping of his own heartbeats.

Sanzo broke the kiss. His lips traveled to Goku's ear and he whispered in a low and musky voice. "Open your mouth." While he's at it, Sanzo kissed Goku's earlobe too.

Goku obediently opened his mouth slightly. When Sanzo attacked his lips again, a low groan escaped from his throat. Sanzo had slid his tongue into Goku's mouth and was currently playing with Goku's tongue, teasing it and daring it to play along. Which much to Sanzo's amazement, Goku was very good at.

Sanzo was clearly losing the tongue game, so he might as well give up and let his pet explore his mouth throughly. Man, the saru was good. He had lightened every single flame in Sanzo's body in just a matter of seconds.

That's it. They were losing control. Kissing did not and cannot cure their hunger. Without breaking contact, Sanzo carried Goku from the door to the bed. He laid Goku on the bed and settled on top of the saru. Sanzo was careful not to crush Goku under his weight.

Goku felt his skin on fire as Sanzo's hand travel around his chest. The fire turned into a volcano erupting when Sanzo replaced his hand with his lips. He groaned in pleasure as Sanzo nibbled his skin once in a while. Goku's hot body was dumped with cold waters of fear as Sanzo reached for the only garment he's wearing, the boxers.

"Matte!!" Goku grabbed the hands that were about to tug his boxers away. Sanzo looked at his small lover irritably. He'd better have a good reason for stopping this. Sanzo needed 'it', badly.

"What?" Sanzo sat up straight and took this opportunity to wipe the sweat on Goku's forehead with the back of his hand. Goku blushed like a beetroot when he noticed Sanzo was straddling on his stomach. This is no time for blushes!! Excuse! Think of an excuse!!

"Erm……… clothes." Sanzo frowned trying to figure what the saru was talking about. "Goku – naked." Goku pointed at himself and Sanzo nodded. He knows the saru isn't wearing clothes, isn't that obvious? Goku then pointed at him. "Sanzo – fully clothed."

It took a while for Sanzo to understand him. Sanzo sighed in defeat. The monkey had stopped him because he doesn't want to be the only one naked around here?? Without hesitating, Sanzo crossed his arms and grabbed the hems of his loose white shirt.

Ever so sexily, he hunched and removed the shirt. The moment his broad, tanned chest was revealed, Goku had to swallow the drool back into his throat. More blood rushed into his head, making his face even redder.

Never looking away from the monkey's face, Sanzo tossed his shirt away carelessly. In a very seductive and sexy tone, he asked. "Now……… where was I?" As he continues his kisses, his hands wandered to Goku's boxers again.

Goku had never felt this dizzy in his whole life.

(After one minute.)

"GOKU!!!!"

Hakkai and Gojyo stopped their 'activities'. They exchanged knowing looks. That was Sanzo's voice. They unwillingly separated and quickly wore their clothes.

"Shit, this has to be good." Gojyo muttered under his breath as they walked towards the room. He swears that just for another second longer, Hakkai would have been completely his.

"Maa, maa. We better hurry. It sounds serious." Hakkai blushed when Gojyo naughtily steals a kiss from him. Hakkai would have never imagined being over the lost of Sanzo so quickly. He owns it all to this red haired guy.

They stopped in front of the room where Sanzo was located. Gojyo fished out the key and opened the door. The two peeked inside the room.

Sanzo had his bare back facing them. Without even turning, Sanzo called out to them. "Hakkai, Gojyo, come here." Their cover was blown.

"What happen?" They walked into the room and finally saw the problem.

"Baka saru had nosebleed and he fainted because of the lost of blood." Sanzo said with a vein throbbing intensely on his forehead. Goku was unconscious while Sanzo tried to stop the bleeding using his white shirt.

Hakkai and Gojyo tried their best not to laugh. They failed miserably. Poor Sanzo-sama. With no gun and paper fan, he can only yell, "URUSAI!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(A few days later)

"Tell me what's wrong with this picture." Gojyo nudged Hakkai using his elbow. The moment Gojyo and Hakkai stepped into the room; they saw Sanzo seated on the bed, wearing his usual robe and smoking a cigarette. Goku? Well, the saru was sleeping. Nothing unusual?

Hakkai strained out a small smile. Nothing unusual, except Goku was using Sanzo's lap as a pillow and the blond monk was gently massaging his saru's brown haired head. Sanzo was careful not to let the smoke disturb his sleeping saru. Goku, curled up like a kitten, had his hand on Sanzo's kneecap.

"Gojyo, we came at the wrong time. Goku still hasn't recover from that nosebleed and his asleep." Hakkai and Gojyo had to bite their tongue to stop the exploding laughter when the word 'nosebleed' was mentioned. It's either that or get shoot by Sanzo.

According to the disappointed saru, Sanzo did not continue where he left off the last time. It seems like the monk's pride was ruined by the nosebleed incident. Which was pretty bad since Sanzo didn't even try to kiss him anymore.

"Um……… A re? Ohayo Hakkai, Gojyo………" Goku did not move from his comfortable position. He stifled a lazy yawn and then closed his eyes again. Sanzo seemed irritated; he put out his cigarette in an ashtray.  

Gojyo rolled his eyes. It was late evening for Christ's sake. "Oi, baka saru! How long have you been sleeping?" He took a step closer then proceeds to poke Goku on the forehead. Gojyo's action only caused the saru to pout and turned his back towards the kappa. To Sanzo's horror, Goku nuzzled his face on Sanzo's abdominal.

"Get up already! Hakkai wants to talk to you." Sanzo pushed Goku away but the saru had a tight grip on his robe. "Baka! Get up! My legs are numb already!" In truth, Sanzo was getting hard.

"Just a little longer………" Came Goku's sleepy reply. Sanzo would not tolerate with his disobedient. He searched inside his robe for the ultimate weapon. *THWACK!!* 

"Itai yo!!!! Sannzoooo! That hurts!" Goku jumped off of Sanzo and rubbed his head. Some things just would never change. Gojyo was clutching one hand at his stomach and the other at Hakkai's shoulder for support. His booming laughter covered Hakkai's small chuckles.

"Come on now, Goku. I'll buy you some meat buns." Hakkai always knew the correct thing to say. Goku skipped happily out of the room following behind Hakkai.

"We'll return your saru after a while, Sanzo-sama." Gojyo did not forget to tease Sanzo before shutting the door.

"Urusai. You can keep him." Of course, that was just an expression of words. Sanzo would never mean what he says when it comes to Goku. Finally alone, Sanzo picked up his reading glasses from the bedside table and proceeds to read the newspaper.

After half an hour, Sanzo felt uneasiness taking over. The room felt not right without a certain brown haired saru. Where is he? Why is he gone so long? Sanzo restrained himself from getting up and go hunting for the saru. 

Another ten minute passed. Sanzo could not concentrate on his newspaper. Obviously, he was worried. It was near dinnertime and Goku was not back. [Gah, what the fuck. Might as well look for him.] As he was about to put down the newspaper, the door opened.

Quick as a flash, Sanzo brought up the newspaper again. "Sanzo?" Goku called out.

It was a normal reflex; he doesn't want the saru to see how worried he is. Too much pampering will spoil the boy. "Finally remembered to come back?" Sanzo said with a somewhat sour tone. He did not like Goku spending more time with Gojyo. Who knows what the ero-kappa is thinking about?

Sanzo already sensed something terribly wrong when Goku did not reply. The newspaper in his hand was 'brutally' snatched away by Goku as if the saru wanted attention. Behind those reading glasses, Sanzo read the expression on Goku's face.

The saru looked……… sad? More likely depress and dreaded. Sanzo was surprised when Goku reached out his hands and took off his guardian's glasses. He was surprised, but he stayed expressionless. What stupid game is the monkey playing? 

Goku's golden orbs never left Sanzo's face as he simply placed the glasses on the bedside table. Sanzo could see it coming, he could stop it by hitting Goku on the head but he didn't, just because Sanzo wanted it too.

Goku leaned forward and tilted his head to press his wet lips against Sanzo's dry ones. Sanzo had been waiting for this. Apart from enjoying the free kisses from his saru, Sanzo tasted around Goku's mouth. 

He was once again surprised that his guesses were wrong. The saru doesn't taste like wine, beer or anything alcoholic; therefore Goku is not drunk as Sanzo guessed. Why is Goku acting so……… needy? Sanzo's brain did not have much more space left to think as Goku deepens the kiss and aroused his 'excitement'.

Goku's hands were placed on Sanzo's robes, carefully tugging at it, trying to undress Sanzo. On the other hand, Sanzo had no control over what he was currently doing. His hands had snaked around Goku's waist and were caressing the naked piece of skin underneath Goku's shirt.

Sanzo's warm hands slides upward, lifting Goku's shirt higher and higher until Goku had to raise his arms to let Sanzo pull off the his shirt. He returned to the job of undressing Sanzo while the monk planted wet kisses on his neck.

Hearing a deep sexy growl coming out from Goku's mouth encouraged Sanzo to let his kisses roam. First, down the healthy bronze chest. He nibbled and sucked every piece of skin he could find. Next, Goku's bellybutton, Sanzo could feel the grip on his shoulders tightens as he playfully licks Goku's little bellybutton.  

Before he could get any lower, Goku lifted Sanzo's face and resumed kissing at his slightly bruised lips savagely. Eventually, Sanzo's robes and the black coloured clothing inside were successfully thrown aside. He was left with a pair of black pants.    

Goku returned the favour with pleasure. The boy's hungry lips traveled from Sanzo's lips, down his neck then his bare shoulder. "Kuso………" Sanzo moaned silently as Goku bit his shoulder. 

He didn't know monkeys like to bite too. "Kiss, don't bite." Shoving his hand through Goku's unruly hair, Sanzo swears that the saru had bitten him again.

Then, very firmly and surely, Goku slowly pushed Sanzo's chest, hinting for the monk to lied flat on the bed. At first, Sanzo fights it, he knows exactly where this is going but now is just not the right time. There's something troubling Goku. 

Violet eyes searched golden ones. Sanzo only found lust and……… love? He was caught unprepared when Goku used more strength to push him down. Sanzo landed heavily on the mattress. So the saru wins. Goku crept on top of Sanzo and straddled his hips. Just the same way Sanzo did the first time.

Goku leaned down to continue the kissing and he had his whole body glued with Sanzo's. The monk almost looses his cool when Goku's naked chest was rubbed against his. He tried to push Goku away, but his hands were busy caressing the flaming body on top of his.

"S-Sanzo………" Goku's lips were just beside his ear. His breath came hard and harsh. With a mixture of sweet, sexy and innocent he requested softly. "I want you."

His words were magic to Sanzo. The monk snapped out of the passionate frenzy. Using full speed, Sanzo turned the tables around. He went on top of Goku and pinned the saru down. Sweat tickle down his chin and splats onto Goku's sweaty chest.

Goku had too much fun being the one in control. It was time for Sanzo to take over the rein. His face was inches away from Goku's hot and burning face. The tip of their nose touched but their lips stayed apart. "Are you sure about this?" Slightly brushing his lips over the saru's teasingly, Sanzo asked. 

Goku nodded and slides his hands into Sanzo's chest to feel the frantic beatings of the blond's heart. He averted his view from Sanzo's chest to his shoulder and Goku found many red markings. He was the culprit of the ugly red blotches on Sanzo's body. Looking up higher, he saw violet eyes looking at him in amusement.

"Seen enough?" Not that Sanzo minded his body being admired. Goku blushed more at Sanzo's comment. "I'm not going to continue this."

The blush from Goku's face immediately disappeared. "Why?" Goku frowned and quickly wrapped his arms around Sanzo's body, afraid that Sanzo would leave him right this second.

Noticing Goku's reaction brought a warm and comfortable rush into Sanzo. "Because you'll get a nosebleed and I have to take care of you again." That was just an excuse to get back at Goku for biting his shoulder.

"No, I won't! I promise!" Goku blurted out before he realized what he just said. It just shows that Goku needs Sanzo very much now. And to prove it, Goku planted a kiss on Sanzo's lips.

Which Sanzo returned back as equally hungrily as Goku. He reached for Goku's boxers and hoped what the saru promised was true because he wasn't going to stop for anything this time. Goku had started the flames first, so no matter what happens, he'll be the one responsible to put out the flames.

Sanzo was lost in the world where only he, Goku and the bed existed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku's stomach grumbled. It should, both he and Sanzo had missed dinner. Sanzo gently patted the brown haired head that was lying on his chest. He was sure he had worn the saru out but Goku seemed to have more energy compared to him. "Go get change and we'll get something to eat."

"Don't want to. I'm not hungry." Came Goku's mutterings. He started kissing Sanzo's chest, making Sanzo all hot and ready for another fling again. Sanzo tried to get Goku off with no avail. Well, the baka saru is not the only person who needed to eat around here!

"Baka saru! I'm getting pissed………"

"But I want to spend more time with you!!" Goku said aloud and to Sanzo's surprise, have tears in the brim of his gold eyes. Okay, there's definitely something wrong with Goku since he came back from Hakkai and Goj-.

"What did Hakkai and Gojyo wanted to talk to you about?" There's the problem! Sanzo was a hundred and ten percent sure of it as Goku looked guilty. The saru finally confessed.

"T-they, they told me you are going to……… die soon because of a strange disease." Goku chocked a little before continuing. "Gojyo told me this is what you wanted before you……… go." And with that, Goku couldn't help himself but to allow his tears to fall. "I don't want you to die!!" He wailed and flung himself onto Sanzo.

Sanzo had the most enormous vein throbbing on his forehead that nobody had every seen. Everything was clear to him now that he knows Hakkai and Gojyo were involved. The two bastards lied to Goku! There was a sickening feeling rising inside him. Did the saru slept with him only because he was lied at?

Will he regret it if Sanzo told him the truth? For just a second there, Sanzo was selfish enough to consider the decision of not telling Goku the truth. But then this wouldn't be right. He can only hope that Goku will still stay when the ugly truth is out. "Stop crying, baka saru! I'm not going to die."

That immediately caught Goku's attention. He sat back and wiped away the tears on his face. "What do you mean?" 

"Hakkai and Gojyo told you a lie. They are sick people." Sanzo hide his expression flawlessly. He waited for Goku's reaction. Which didn't come at all. Goku just stared at him with his eyes wide in shock. There was a pain shooting up Sanzo's body. He had to remain cool. "I guess you would want to leave the room now, huh."

Sanzo reached out moodily for his robe. Goku held his wrist. "Why would I? I told you I'm not hungry and I want to spend more time with you."

Not fully understanding nor listening to what Goku was saying, Sanzo shoved his hand away. "It was a lie, Goku. I'm not going to die, how stupid can you be?"

"But I still want to be with you because I love you." 

"I already told you I-" Sanzo frosted in mid-sentence. What did Goku just said? Love? 

He understands this. After spending a night with Goku, he knows the Goku's 'love' wasn't any brotherly love or friendship love. It took a while for Sanzo to melt it all in.

Now is the right time. Say it! "Yes."

"Huh?" Goku had question marks appearing on his head. He wonders why was Sanzo blushing.

"My answer. Yes, I love you." Sanzo couldn't believe it. He had said those three words. And they weren't that hard to say after all. Taking the stoned Goku into his embrace, Sanzo begins to kiss Goku's temple.

Goku stared up at Sanzo with those lovingly golden eyes of his. "Is it for real?" He asked in an unsure yet anticipating tone.

"Damn you baka saru. Don't doubt me." Another kiss successfully landed on Goku's neck.

"Ne, Sanzo. Aren't we supposed to go get something to eat? Hakkai and Gojyo might be worried." Goku managed to talk without moaning as Sanzo chewed on his earlobe.

"Tell Hakkai and Gojyo to screw each other." Which they were doing right this moment. "Eat?" Sanzo smirked. "I only eat baka saru like you." Before Goku could yell 'I'm not a saru!', Sanzo had already blocked the words using a passionate and hot kiss.

It was still a long way till morning comes. Sanzo and Goku have all the time in the world.

End of Innocent Eighteen

AN: There, finally finished! I have to type the fic at every chance I've got and I could go to sleep at 4 a.m. in the morning then wake up at 1p.m the next day. I've done it all to please my readers. So please, as this is my last Saiyuki fic, please just spend 2 minutes and gimme a review. So I actually know someone out there had read it!!! Sank you!!!!!!!!!!

I did write a thank you note for all the chapter 4 reviewers. But I was dumb enough to delete it all!!! Damn it!!  


End file.
